Greenhorn Hunters
by Forever Young
Summary: Fox and the Hound Two beginners think they have what it takes to hunt but first they need lessons from the best, Amos and his dogs but what happens when Copper has to give a hard lecture and the Widow Tweed sticks her nose where it doesn't belong.
1. Mentors

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fox and the Hound  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Amos Slade peered forward from where he sat on his chair on the front porch of his house. "So" he said, giving the young man standing just at the bottom of his porch steps a measuring look, "You're eighteen, never been hunting a day in your life, and you're heading off to the woods with a pup as inexperienced as yourself--and you claim you're gonna come back with tonight dinner!".  
  
The old hunter scoffed and leaned back in his chair, "I'll make sure to put on some vitals for when you return home with nothin' but an empty shot gun that's killed it's fair share of trees but nothin' that'll fill a man's stomach". The young man before him, Andy, sighed, "Now Mr. Amos, you promised my late father you'd take me under your wing and mentor me" he said.  
  
"Course I did" Amos replied, "and the harsh truth is the best mentoring I can give". The hunter waved his hand when Andy made to protest, "Now calm down boy, I mean ta help ya and all. Gonna take you out everyday and show you all I know--my point though, is that it's not gonna help that puppy of yours if you're living up at the widow's place. She'll fill it's stomach full of corn bread and teach it to be nice to the chickens! What kind of hunting dog's gonna emerge from that damaging environment!".  
  
Andy shook his head, "Now Mr. Slade, the Widow Tweed was very generous to offer to let me stay at her house". Amos scoffed, "generosity aint got nothin' ta do with it!" he said, "She's trying to keep you away from me! She thinks I'm dangerous for you to be around and I say she's dangerous for your future hunting dog to be around!".  
  
Andy smiled, "Well I think the compromise you've come up with is very good. She lets you teach me about hunting as long as I stay with her and you let little Chipi stay around farm as long as she lets you allow the puppy to spend some time with you and your experienced hunting dogs that, as you bragged, will teach her everything she need to know". Here, Andy turned to where the dog in question, his little spaniel puppy, Chipi, was over with Amos' two hunting dogs, Chief and Copper.  
  
"and my master says I'm most suited for bird hunting, but we're gonna see how I do! He says I can probably catch anything and your master seems to think you two are the all time best so I'm sure I can catch anything with you two helping me--" Chipi rambled on as she bounced excitedly before where Chief and Copper were sitting next to their barrels watching the little puppy.  
  
Well, Copper was watching, Cheif was laying on the ground with his paws over his ears trying to drown out the happy little excited voice, "Make it stop!" he whined. Copper laughed at his friend, "Aw Chief, she isn't that bad" he said, turning to smiled at Chipi.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you think so!" Chief said, "She absolutely adores you!". Copper smiled, it was true, he had been fond of the little spaniel puppy ever since she first arrived that morning, and the fact that little Chipi had chosen Copper as her idol and mentor didn't hurt matters. "Aw come on Chief, I can't just abandon the little thing, you know how important mentors are to us puppies" he said, bringing Chief up into a hug and smiling at him knowingly.  
  
Chief gave Copper a side glance and grinned, "Yeah I know, you've been glued to me ever since the day you first arrived" he said, pushing Copper away and laying back down. Copper grinned at the old hunting dog.  
  
Just then Andy came over to where the dogs were and picked up Chipi, "Well girl, we better get over to the widow's place before she starts worrying that we broke down on the road or something and sends out a search party. see you tomorrow Mr. Amos" he called. The hunter waved from his chair on the porch as Andy put Chipi into his car and got in.  
  
Chipi peeked over the back seat at where Copper and Chief were still sitting, "Bye Mr. Copper!" she called. Copper grinned, "isn't she just the cutest!" he said, turning to Chief. The old dog rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, adorable. Now let me enjoy the quiet until tomorrow when the little yapper comes back!" he said, laying back down. Copper shook his head and turned to watch the car disappear down the dirt road. 


	2. The Widow's Place

Chapter 2 

The chaos ensued as soon as Andy had knocked lightly upon Widow Tweed's door. "Andy!" she shrieked, gathering the teen up into a hug that was surprisingly strong for a lady of her age. "Oh thank goodness! You made it here safe! I was starting to worry that you had gotten into some horrible wreck, either that or Amos and those dogs of his had eaten you alive".

Andy chuckled as he stood up and brushed himself off from the embrace, "Why Mrs. Tweed, I heard you and Mr. Slade were well on your way to being back on good terms" he said. The widow sighed, "On our way is the best way to describe it" she muttered, "Oh I don't know, he aint really all that bad these days, but he's still his old self!".

The widow glanced down and at that moment her eyes fell upon little Chipi who had darted behind her master's boots the second the lady had let out her high pitched squeal. The puppy now glanced out at the Widow unsurely. "Oh this must be the little puppy you told me about!" she said. Andy nodded, "Yes mame, this here's little Chipi".

"Aw, come here darling!" the widow cooed as she bent down and scooped up the little puppy. She hugged Chipi gently and began to rock her back and forth. At first, Chipi tensed up as she was lifted off the ground, but as the widow continued rocking her she eased up and snuggled up against the lady. The widow smiled and began to make her way into the cottage with Andy following.

"Now where did I put that old baby bottle" Widow Tweed mused as she began to glanced around the cottage, "Ah! Here it is!". Andy shook his head, just like Amos had said, little Chipi was going to be spoiled rotten here.

"Well, I suppose I'll get my things upstairs to my room" he commented, "and then me and Chipi are gonna head out and try our luck at hunting down some dinner to share with you and Mr. Amos". As he continued, Andy crossed his arms and gave the widow a challenging look, "Now you did what I said? cooked only vegetables? Cause I promise you, me and Chipi are gonna come back with the meat course".

"Yes, yes" the widow replied as she sat in her rocking chair to feed Chipi some milk before Andy kidnapped his own dog again to head out on their hunting expedition, "I've got it all simmering on the stove over there--only vegetables" she assured. Andy nodded, "Good".

* * *

"Binx! Get back here!" Vixey called out to the small little fox cub that was now charging across the forest floor. The little fox laughed happily as he continued charging away from his mother at high speeds. Vixey sighed, her other five cubs were back at the den, sleeping soundly, but little Binx insisted on causing his parents as much grief as possible it seemed.

Binx let out another laugh as he leapt up into the air. This joy was short lived, though, as on the fox cub's trip back down to ground, he suddenly crashed into something. "Ah!" all three figured of the scuffle shouted out, but Binx was the one shouting the most; he had just literally run into Scuff, the old badger's grandson, and the porcupine his father knew from the time he had helped him out when Scuff's own grandfather had kicked Tod out of his burrow. It wouldn't have hurt so much if Binx hadn't landed directly on top of the porcupine!

Vixey cringed and then gave a sigh of pity before shaking her head. Scuff stood there not saying anything and the porcupine looked about as guilty as he could get as he looked at the little fox standing there with tiny pins sticking out of him. Binx started to make as close a whimper sound as fox's are capable of. "Oh honey" Vixey sighed.

"Well gosh, son, I'm so sorry!" the porcupine said, "I didn't see you!". Scuff rolled his eyes, "Well I guess it shows the kid to look where he's going, don't it!" he said as he began to make his way past. Binx watched him walk off and shook their heads. Scuff wasn't a mean kid, in fact he was one of Binx and his best friend, a racoon named Midnight's friends. The three young animals were often racing around the forests, but Scuff also wasn't the first one to offer help or be sympathetic.

Binx turned back to his mother and slowly limped over to her. Vixey shook her head yet again as her son approached her, "Oh just what will your father say when he sees you" she wondered aloud. Binx grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "I don't know, think I'll get lecture number 1 or 20?". Vixey sighed, "No telling" she replied as she began to lead her son back of towards their den.


	3. Nightly Hunt

Yankee Doodle Blonde: Yeah, Binx does have his father's sense of exploring. Chipi and Binx are gonna run into eachother eventually, but as to what happens after that--can't ruin the surprise now can I =)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Alright girl, ya ready to show Mrs. Tweed and Mr. Amos what we're made of and come back with enough meat to feed both of them for a week!" Andy asked as he set the puppy down on the floor of the forest and removed her leash. Chipi didn't know what her master was talking about, but his excited voice got her excited and she yipped happily.  
  
Andy laughed, "That'a girl!" he said, "Well, maybe we won't come back with enough to feed them for a week, but we're bound to come back with something!" he mused. He then turned his attention back down to his little puppy, "Ok, Chipi" he said, bending down and positioning her in front of him, "Just see if you smell anything and then lead the way".  
  
As soon as Chipi was placed in front of Andy, she began to notice a whole arrangement of smells. She turned her head this way and that, wrinkling her nose and for a few moments the puppy just concentrated on trying to determine one smell out from all the others. She was finally able to pinpoint something, she didn't know what it was, but she immediately put her nose to the ground and began following it. Andy followed along behind his puppy silently.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Really Binx, you have to stop running away from your mom like that!" Tod sighed as he pulled the last pin out. Binx's five brothers and sisters all giggled as their brother winced in pain and then eased up as the last one was pulled. "Sorry dad" Binx said, turning around to face his father with a look of guilt on his face, "I was just having some fun".  
  
Tod sighed, "I know that Binx, but out here it's very important that when me or your mom tell you all to stop you obey right away, we passed outside of the protective gates that kept the hunters out two days ago and out here danger could be anywhere" he explained. Vixey sighed at her husband's words, she and Tod hadn't been living in the Game Preserve with their cubs for all that long before overpopulation forced them out.  
  
Tod glanced up at his wife at her sigh. "We'll be fine" he reassured with a smile. Vixey sighed again, "I know--it's just--different". Tod nodded, "I know". Tod and Vixey next turned their attention to putting their cubs to bed. As Vixey snuggled up next to the cubs, Tod whispered, "I'm gonna just go get something for tomorrow when the lot wakes up wanting to know where breakfast is".  
  
Vixey nodded, "Alright, be careful" she whispered back worriedly. Tod grinned, "Don't worry, I will" he said. With that, Tod exited the den and crept across the forest floor in search of small game he could bring back.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Chipi lifted her nose up off the ground slightly and her tail began to wag excitedly as she peeked up at the tall grass. It was there! Right there! She just knew it was! Chipi was ecstatic, she'd actually found something for her master and now he'd be so happy!  
  
The puppy turned to her master, her tail still wagging and began to jump up excitedly. Andy crept through the brush silently, coming up next to Chipi. As the puppy bounced up and looked like she might yip happily, Andy raised a finger to his lips to motion for her to be silent. Chipi immediately stopped jumping and hunched down to the ground, trying to be quiet.  
  
Andy smiled down at his little puppy, "Just past there, girl?" he asked pointing to the grass. He grinned and nodded, "alright". Andy slowly crept forward and peered over to the spot Chipi had indicated. There, in a small clearing, was a group of quail. Andy grinned, Yep, that would do nicely. Slowly Andy stepped out closer to the group of quail.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tod's ears perked up as he heard a sound. He ducked down and turned his head to the direction the sound had come from. Part of him told Tod he had heard this sound before, but yet what he was hearing now was different somehow. Slowly, he crept forward, pausing just on the other edge of a clearing. Tod slowly peeked his head out of the grass and smiled. There, in the clearing was a group of quail.  
  
Seeing that apparently it had only been the quail making the noises he heard, Tod pushed aside any thoughts of whether or not every sound he heard would fit that of quail flittering through the air and rummaging about on the ground. Slowly, Tod eased himself forward closer to the group of quail. 


	4. Stand Off

Yankee Doodle Blonde: Yep, they're after the same group, and we see in this chapter what happens. It is sad Tod and Vixey don't live in the game preserve anymore, but they only live just outside of it and they're not living there comes into play later on  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Andy stood directly where he was with baited breath, watching the scene before him. His gun, which had been raised so he could aim through it, slowly lowered. Not a singe shot had been fired so far, and yet there now remained only one quail left in the clearing, the inducer of a tense stand off. Andy could hardly believe what he was seeing.  
  
There, in the clearing stood his puppy, Chipi, holding on to the carcass of a newly killed quail. The problem, though, was that Chipi wasn't the only one holding on to the bird. The puppy stared with wide eyes up at the fox, Tod, who had managed to grab the bird around the neck.  
  
Both animals, being completely unaware of the other, had rushed out at the group of quail at the exact same time. Even though odds were in Tod's favor, it was unclear exactly which of the two of them had been the one to kill the bird. Even Tod and Chipi didn't know themselves, it had all happened so fast; and now here they were, having startled each other.  
  
As the shock slowly wore off, Tod began considering trying to leave the clearing somehow. As for whether that retreat would be with or without the quail, the fox was still trying to work out how complicated it would be to get the bird away from the puppy. Yet before these thoughts could travel very far, Tod suddenly heard a branch snap and as he glanced over, his eyes going wide at the presence of the hunter.  
  
The option of even trying to shoot the fox was quickly dismissed in Andy's mind. There was too much of a risk of him hitting Chipi in the process and as far as Andy was concerned the fox was now the one posing the threat. If he got desperate to get away with the quail, the fox could turn on Chipi and the puppy just wouldn't hold up in a scuffle with an adult male fox.  
  
Tod kept his eyes on the hunter as he remained glued to his spot, and Chipi kept her eyes on Tod as she remained glued to her spot. Andy slowly bent down and began to whistle softly, so as not to startle the fox. "Here Chipi" he whistled, "Come here girl!". Chipi seemed to not hear her master, as she continued to stare at the fox before her.  
  
She slowly glanced back down at the quail and then back up at the fox, who still had it's gaze locked on Andy. Chipi slowly cleared her throat, "Uh, es'cuse me, sr" she said looking back up at Tod, the quail still held between her teeth. Tod slowly turned his gaze to regard the puppy. Chipi gave a slight smile and then frowned again in doubt.  
  
"Uh, sr" Chipi said, "I--I kinda need fis fr my master" she said, motioning with her eyes towards where Andy now stood. Tod just continued to stare at the puppy silently. Chipi frowned, "Pwease" she said. Tod remained silent, just staring at her. Chipi frowned even more. Tod seemed to swallow slightly, as best he could in his position, and finally answered in a soft voice, "six cubs".  
  
At first Chipi looked confused, but then realization slowly dawned on her face. "Chipi!" Andy whispered again, bringing his puppy's attention back to him, "Come on girl, it's ok, just let it go, come here" Andy whispered. Chipi glanced from her master back at the fox. Slowly, she released her hold on the quail's tail.  
  
After dropping the bird, Chipi remained where she was, staring at Tod for a bit more, and then she bolted straight towards where Andy stood. Tod took advantage of the hunter's attention being diverted to the puppy and quickly darted off through the bushes, taking the quail with him.  
  
Andy breathed a sigh of relief as Chipi reached him safely. He bent down and picked her up. "That's alright, girl" he said, patting her head. Andy glanced up at the night sky briefly and sighed. "Maybe we need to wait until tomorrow when Mr. Amos and his dogs can show us the ropes, huh?" he asked, patting Chipi again. "Come on, let's get back to the widow's place".  
  
A/N: Ok, Copper and Chief have been kinda absent for the last few chapters, but we get back to them in the next chapter! 


	5. Telling Tales

Chapter 5  
  
"Kid, the first rule of great tracking is to abandon all tall tales" Chief said, raising an eyebrow to the small little spaniel puppy before him. The puppy, Chipi, sighed "But I promise, I'm not making this up! I actually caught a quail, all on my own--I think".  
  
"and you wrestled a full grown fox to the ground to get it" Chief said, unbelieving. "No!" Chipi sighed, exasperated, "I never said that" she added, "I said he grabbed it and--".  
  
"Chipi" Chief broke in, "If you had really caught a quail that a fox was after it would have pounced on you in a flash, Either that or bolted at the first sight of your master. So if this really happened you'd either have scratches or the quail to prove it".  
  
"If I had the quail, I wouldn't be telling you this story!" Chipi said. Copper laughed, "Well then, it's probably good you don't have it, then we would never have gotten a chance to hear of your adventure". Chief turned to the younger dog, "you don't mean to tell me you believe all this!" he said. Copper smiled over at him, "I've seen you swallow harder stories from old butch over at the general store".  
  
Chief frowned and looked insulted, "Every word that proud dog says is true, and I'll thank certain young whipper snappers to keep their manners in check!" he said. Copper looked at Chief skeptically, "he swallowed a live 'coon and lived?!" he said, questioning one of the old dog's most notorious tales. Chief glanced at Copper out of the corner of his eye, "It could happen" he said.  
  
Copper shook his head and turned his attention back to Chipi. He smiled at the little puppy. "Don't fret over one lost quail" he said, "Why tomorrow me and Chief just may be able to get you good enough to catch four of 'em in one night!". Chipi smiled up at Copper and wagged her tail, "You really think so?". Copper shrugged, "Sure, you were able to find one weren't you, and that was before any training".  
  
Chipi grinned at Copper's encouragement, "Aw gee Mr. Copper" she said, "you're the best!". She hugged the dog's front leg. Copper smiled, "I told you, you don't have to call me mister" he said.  
  
Meanwhile, Amos Slade was leaned back in his chair laughing so hard he was starting to tear up. Andy stood before him on the porch with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, "You're really very encouraging Mr. Slade, ya know that!" he said. Amos continued laughing and then calmed down a bit, "I'm sorry boy" he said, "It's just--your first hunting trip and, a dead quail flew away from ya!".  
  
Amos started laughing all over again as Andy's frown deepened. Suddenly the voice of an elderly lady rang out. "Amos Slade you leave that poor boy alone!" Widow Tweed commanded as she approached the porch. Amos sighed, "Now if that aint just like you, woman!" he said, "Showin' up and meddlin' in my business. I was just tellin' the boy here--".  
  
"You weren't telling him anything!" Widow Tweed argued, "You were making fun of him after his first failed attempt! and you call yourself his mentor!". Amos rolled his eyes. Andy gave a slight smile at the widow's attempt to stick up for him, "Don't worry Mrs. Tweed, I understand how Mr. Amos is. I don't take any offense, he means well".  
  
Widow Tweed huffed, "Well, your a kind hearted soul, Andy, and no mistake. Sticking up fer him when he just put you and that sweet puppy of yours down". At these words, Amos squinted at the widow suspiciously, "Speakin' of which" he said, "you aint been damaging this boy's future hunting dog, have ya?".  
  
"Amos Slade, what are you talking about?!" Widow Tweed asked, throwing her hands up before putting them on her hips. Amos took the pipe from his mouth and pointed it at her, "You know what I mean. Coddling the little pup, just like you did to that stupid, good fer nothing, chicken thievin' fox of yours".  
  
This time the widow pointed her finger, "Amos Slade, if you bring Tod into this argument!--". Andy stepped between the two adults, "Please!" he said. He turned to the widow, "Mrs. Tweed, I believe some of your fresh baked cookies and milk would help me get right to sleep after a night like this" he said, changing the subject. "What'ja say we head back to the house fer some".  
  
The widow nodded and Andy quickly walked over and picked Chipi up before following the widow home. "Tomorrow Mr. Amos" he called, "we have all day for you to show me the error of my ways!". Amos raised his pipe in farewell to the boy, "look forward to it!" he said. Amos then looked confused as he tried to figure out exactly what he'd just said. 


	6. Heading Out

Yankee Doodle Blonde : Yeah Amos, Chief and Copper together as a group have this possibility of humor about them that's oh so fun to play with =)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning, the quail that Tod had returned to the burrow with was received joyously as all six of the cubs clambered over to get at it. "Oldest first" Binx yelled over the clamor his brother's and sister's were making as he pushed his way to the front. "Says who!" one of the youngest complained. "Me" Binx replied, giving his younger siblings a slight smirk.  
  
"Binx" Tod said in a slight warning tone. Binx smiled at his father, "Gee dad, I wasn't going to starve them or anything" he said. Tod gave a slight grin, "Just making sure" he said. Binx nodded, then turned to his younger siblings, "Alright yall, gather 'round, and I get this spot right here so stay clear".  
  
------------------------------  
  
Widow Tweed shook her head yet again as she walked over and poured Andy some coffee. "Now if you spot any dangerous animals make sure you get you and Chipi out of there" she said. Andy suppressed a chuckle. "Now Mrs. Tweed, Chipi and me are gonna be just fine out there on the hunt today" he assured, "Landsakes, you didn't worry about us this much when we went out on our own last night" he commented.  
  
"Well, Amos and his dogs have a way of attracting trouble and chasing down things that best be left alone" Widow Tweed said, "just make sure you're careful". The widow moved off and set the coffee pot down, turning her attention to scooping up some table scraps into a bowl for Chipi.  
  
Andy nodded, "yes mame" he replied as he brought the coffee mug up to his lips and smirked behind the brim of the cup. No sooner had he taken a sip, then Andy began coughing and had to reach for his napkin to cover his mouth. Widow Tweed appeared worried and rushed over, "Oh dear, are you alright?!" she asked.  
  
She rushed over and began patting Andy on the back, still trying to determine the problem. Andy waved her off as he found his voice again, "Whoo! Why on earth are you adults drinkin' this stuff!" he exclaimed, still coughing a bit.  
  
The widow appeared confused for a bit, until she glanced down at Andy's mug and it suddenly became clear. "Oh my! Are you not use to coffee dear?!" she asked. She laughed a bit, "I'm so sorry, here I have some milk. Let me get you some". Andy merely nodded. "Thanks" he said in small voice, feeling he'd whimped out.  
  
The widow poured Andy some milk and walked over to the table with it. Just as she was about to set it down, a knock on the door interrupted her. "That boy better at least be up!" Amos's voice called in a good natured disciplinary way, "don't know what I'm gonna do with him if he's so green as to not even be up yet!". The widow rolled her eyes as she went to open the door. Andy took the glass from her as she walked away from the table.  
  
"Landsakes Amos!" Widow Tweed said, "No need to go wakin' every neighbor within twenty miles just 'cause you all got yourself a hunting trip planned". As soon as she opened the door, Chief and Copper bounded straight into the kitchen. The widow frowned as they rushed in, "Amos, you were suppose to leave those dogs of yours tied up outside!" she said, "Now I'll have to clean my kitchen when you all leave!".  
  
Amos merely tiled his hat in response as he stepped into the kitchen. The widow shook her head.  
  
Chief and Copper immediately bounded over to where Andy was sitting at the table and rushed up to where one of them was on either side of Andy's chair. Chipi raised her head from the scraps she'd been eating and watched, interestedly. Andy smiled at the two dogs, "I haven't the slightest clue what you two could possibly want" he said as he picked up another piece of bacon and began eating it.  
  
The two dogs each began nudging Andy, and Copper even whimpered a bit. The teen laughed, "No, shoo!" he said, waving each of them off. The dogs continued in their pursuit. Andy laughed some more, "Alright, alright!" he said. He threw out one piece of bacon to both Copper and Chief. The dogs gobbled up the meat and then Chief gave Andy a nudge of thanks while Copper leapt up to give him a lick on the face.  
  
"Oh, get on with you two!" Andy said, pushing the dogs away. He quickly finished up the last few bites of eggs on his plate and then walked with that and his cup over to the sink. Next he began gathering up his pack and all the various things he'd need for an all day hunting trek.  
  
"So" Amos said, "I didn't get a chance yesterday to have a peek at your gun, lets see what ya got there". Andy handed his gun over to the old hunter as he shouldered his pack. Amos carefully inspected the weapon, rubbing his hand over the barrel, "Yeah, not bad, not bad a'tall" he said, "mighty fine" he finished, tossing the gun back over to Andy, who now stood less than a inch from him.  
  
"Amos!" Widow Tweed shouted, "Don't you go throwing dangerous weapons in my house!". Amos and Andy both smiled slightly. Amos whistled to his dogs and when Chipi looked up, Andy waved for her to follow as well. The two hunters and three dogs left the widow's house and headed towards the woods for their hunting trek. 


	7. On the Trail

Chapter 7 

With his share of breakfast taken care of, Binx slowly eased himself backwards away from the quail; today was the day and Binx had a prime opportunity he had to wait for for his plan to go smoothly.

The fox cub watched as the middle cubs of his sibling group moved closer to the quail. His father, Tod, turned his attention to helping his cubs by helping get off chunks for them to chew. One down. Binx next turned his attention over to his mother as she moved the two babies of the group over to feed them. Perfect! Both of his parents were occupied, now he could go play and not have to tell them exactly where he was going.

Continuing to take it easy, Binx slowly eased himself further towards the entrance of the den. As soon as he reached the hole, the cub glanced to his parents once more to make sure they wouldn't see him bolt off and get suspicious, then he made a quick exit from the den and bounded off across the forest floor. "Gotta hurry" Binx said to himself, "Midnight and Scuff are probably already there; them being only children they don't have little brothers and sisters that wake their parents up early".

* * *

Chipi moved about the forest in a zigzag motion, sniffing the air for any scent at all. Copper and Chief were right behind the puppy with Amos and Andy right behind them. As they continued on, Andy stepped on a branch and the teen tensed up as the snapping seemed to echo off the trees. Chipi glanced back at the sound and Chief and Copper paused in mid step and tensed up. The two older dog's listened with practiced attention for any rustling of scared animals.

As nothing happened, everyone seemed to ease back up. Amos let out the breath he'd been holding. "Alright" he whispered over to Andy, patting the teen's shoulder, "That's fine boy" he reassured, "but to sneak through as quietly as possible you're gonna want to step on patches that look like that" he said, pointing. "There won't be no hidden surprises for your foot to step on". Andy looked down at where the old hunter was pointing and nodded, memorizing what the patch looked like.

As everything eased up, Copper turned back to Chipi. "Psst, Chipi" he whispered, getting the puppy's attention, "ya smell anything?" he asked. Chipi frowned, looking discouraged, "No" she whispered back. Copper smiled sympathetically, "That's fine" he reassured, "Don't rush, just keep looking". Chipi nodded and turned her attention back to sniffing the air for any trace of anything.

Chief suddenly perked up, his head turning to the right. Amos noticed this, and reached out to pat Chief slightly, "Easy boy" he whispered, "We're gonna want to let Andy's pup do all the work, he'll need a top notch dog to hunt effectively" Amos finished, patting Chief again. Chief turned his attention forward again, trying to make himself ignore the smell he'd just picked up.

Chipi continued sniffing the air, when suddenly she stopped. Everyone turned their attention to the puppy. "What is it?" Copper whispered. Chipi sniffed again, "I--I don't know" she said, "I think I got something". Copper stepped forward a bit, "Let me see". The hound sniffed the air a bit, and then nodded, "Yeah, that's a fox" he told her. His face got a doubtful look on it, "a young one by the smell of it" he said.

Copper glanced back at the group behind them and then turned forward again. With him, Chief and the master, Copper considered them a bit to experienced of a group to be going after a fox as young as this one smelled. "I don't know" he whispered hesitantly, "maybe we should--". Just then Chief stepped forward as well and sniffed the air.

"Yep, that's a fox alright" Chief said, with a smirk. He looked down at Chipi, "Go get it!" he said, his smirk becoming a full grin. Copper shook his head, still doubtful. "I don't know, Chief" he said, "It smells awful young, we're probably to experienced to--". Chief waved his paw, "No such thing!" he stated. The old dog turned back to Chipi, "Go on kid" he said, "Go track it down".

Chipi turned back to Copper, glancing up at him unsurely. Chief sighed; typical, the kid wouldn't make a move unless her "hero" told her it was alright. Never mind Copper was still practically a pup himself and Chief had years more experience! Copper returned Chipi's questioning gaze with a doubtful one, he really didn't know what to tell the puppy.

Amos noticed the dogs and nudged Andy slightly. "Hey, looks like the pup found something!" he whispered. Andy glanced over to the dogs as well, "Hey, yeah!" he whispered back, excitement starting to creep into his voice. He stepped further out into the clearing, "Go on Chipi!" he whispered over to the puppy, "Go get it girl!". At her master's command, Chipi nodded and immediately put her nose to the ground, following the smell.

She'd only sniffed for a bit, when Chipi suddenly raised her head, "It's that way, I know it!" she said. Chief nodded, immediately moving forward to put in his two cents in helping the puppy out, he wasn't going to let Copper get all of the puppy's admiration on know how. "Now's the fun part!" he told her, "Chase it down!". Chipi nodded and began bounding off across the forest floor, with Chief, Copper, Amos and Andy following right behind. "I still don't know about this!" Copper said.


	8. On Their Own

Chapter 8 

Chipi continued racing across the forest, following the scent. This was fun! She leapt over a log and, after stumbling and loosing her footing a bit, the puppy stood back up and continued racing across the forest. Chipi continued to just leap along, before she suddenly remembered she was following something. Sniffing her way over again, Chipi found the scent once more and began charging off in the right direction.

The puppy giggled slightly, "Hey Mr. Copper!" she called back, "I think I'm getting closer". Chipi turned around, tail wagging excitedly, to tell the older dog how good she was doing in that she thought they must be really close to whatever they were tracking by now! Yet, as Chipi turned around, she didn't spot Copper anywhere, nor Chief, their master or her own master for that matter!

Chipi's tail stopped wagging and a frown immediately appeared on her face. "Guys" she called, looking around, "Where'dja go!". The puppy immediately began sniffing around again, only this time trying to pick up any scent at all from the group she'd been with earlier, but they hadn't been here yet, so she couldn't pick up anything.

"Ok, don't panic" Chipi told herself, starting to get worried, "They're bound to find me--unless--how far out am I!" the puppy wondered, suddenly glancing around. She didn't recognize any of her surroundings!

* * *

Chief walked up to where Copper was scanning the forest. The old dog was panting heavily. "You--forgot to mention barking--so that--we could keep up--didn't you?" he asked Copper. The other dog just continued to scan their surroundings, "I thought she knew!" he said. He shook his head, "Oh Chief, I lost her!" he said, "She's out there all alone and it's all my fault!".

"Now sonny, don't worry" Chief said, "That little yapper couldn't have run off that far, she's bound to be around here somewhere". Copper turned to Chief, "Do you have any idea how far or how long we've already searched!" she asked worriedly, "I didn't know a puppy could move that fast!".

Chief nodded, "It is quite impressive" he remarked. The old dog then glanced back to Copper, noticing that the hound wasn't paying an attention to his little attempt at humor. "Aw come on, Copper" he said, "I bet the kid's already headed home. Why if we were ta head over to that widow's farm, Chipi's probably already over there tormenting the wild life". Copper turned to his old friend. "You honestly believe that?" he questioned seriously. Chief was silent.

Andy scanned the forest once more, "Chipi!" he called, "Here girl!". He continued scanning the forest worriedly as no answer came. Amos came up beside the teen. "Even at her young age, I've noticed that pup's pretty head smart" he said, "I'm sure she'll be fine". Andy seemed to not hear him as he continued to scan the forest.

* * *

Scuff the badger and Midnight the raccoon both glanced up as the bushes rustled slightly. The young woodland animals kept their concentration right on the bush until they finally saw Binx's little head pop through. Both of them let out a sigh of relief as their friend stepped out and shook the branches from his fur.

"What?" Binx asked, smirking slightly, "Did you think I was a hunter or something?". Both of his friends immediately shook their heads and, with slight smiles, explained that they hadn't thought that at all. "We're just jittery" Midnight said, "I mean, ever since our parents started lecturing us on how were not protected behind the gates no more and gotta be careful--well--It's a bit unsettling!".

Binx shook his head, "Yeah, well, I for one am not gonna let this "new danger" ruin my fun" he said, "Besides, I think most of it's just made up old wives tales anyway". Midnight frowned slightly, "Binx, you're not saying you think your parents are liars are you?" he asked shocked. "Na" Binx replied, "Not lying, just exaggerating a bit. You know how they worry needlessly".

Just then a slight rustle from the bushes over to the right brought everyone's attention over to the spot. Midnight tenses up slightly, "That doesn't sound like something to worry needlessly over--" he said.

Binx sighed, "Come on, Midnight" he said, "it's just a noise". Scuff crossed his arms, "Alright mister know it all" he said, "What would be making a sound way out here, unless it's one of those hunters coming back to their--stand thingy" he said, pointing behind him at the deer stand they were sitting next to.

It was because of this possibility of humans coming and going frequently with guns that their parents had forbidden them from playing around this spot--and of course that's what made the spot interesting.

Binx still didn't think there was anything to worry about. "It's just a rustling of the wind" he declared knowingly, "I'll show you!". The fox cub began creeping closer to the bush. "Binx!" Midnight whispered, "be careful!". Binx pushed aside his friend's worrying. There was nothing to be afraid of.

The fox cub slowly walked closer to the bushes, when suddenly something flew out and ran smack into him. Midnight and even Scuff screamed and scattered to hid behind nearby logs.


	9. Meetings

Chapter 9

Binx didn't have much time to react as he was rammed into, because whatever it was that had hit him caused both him and it to go tumbling down the small little hill the bush had been on top of. As they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Binx opened his eyes from the impact and found that he was sprawled on top of a little spaniel puppy.

From where she lay on the ground in the situation her following the scent she'd found despite her being lost had landed her, Chipi glanced up to find herself staring up at Binx while he stared down at her. They were silent for a few seconds, and finally Chipi broke the hush by speaking first, yet what came out of her mouth was probably the last thing Binx expected to hear.

"Uh--are you a fox?" Chipi asked. By this time, some of the other animals began peeking there heads out of their hiding spots to see what had happened. Binx looked at Chipi confused, "Uh--I think so" he said unsurely. He then shook his head, "I mean yeah, yeah I am". Chipi nodded at this and suddenly leapt up excitedly, causing Binx to tumble off of her.

"Oh good! Then that means it worked!" she said happily. Binx stood up, still looking confused. "What worked?" he asked. Chipi smiled and pointed happily at Binx, "I found you!" she said, "I was looking and I found you".

Binx nodded, "Oh--and--that's good?" he asked. Chipi nodded. "Why?" Binx asked. The puppy shrugged, "I don't know, but it is". Binx gave a slight smile, he liked this puppy.

Midnight was the first to pop his head back out and soon Scuff followed. The two began coming out now that it seemed there wasn't any immediate danger and Binx was standing there without getting eaten or anything. Midnight just stared at Chipi as she turned to look at both him and Scuff as they walked out. Scuff eyed the puppy suspiciously though, "So, where are you from?" he asked pointedly, stepping out from the group to stand before Chipi in a detective sort of way.

Chipi leaned back slightly at the young badger's forwardness and suspicion, "Well, uh--just up there, I think, but now I can't find my home again" she said. Binx frowned and stepped forward, "Scuff, lay off!" he said, "poor thing's lost and you're making it worse!". The badger just stuck his tongue out in response. Binx shook his head and turned back to Chipi, "Don't mind him, that's just Scuff. He don't like hardly anybody". Chipi nodded, processing the statement.

"I'm Binx" the young fox introduced, "and this Midnight" he said, pointing to the racoon, who by now had gotten so use to the puppy that he smiled and waved, "Nice to meet ya!" he said.

"Sorry you're lost" Binx added, turning back to Chipi, "Want me to help you find your way back?". The puppy shook her head, "No, I'll just look more later, right now I think staying here with yall sounds fun". Binx and Midnight smiled at this. "and I'm Chipi" she said, finishing up the introductions.

Now that that was taken care of, Midnight spoke up, "Hey, wanna play tag?" he asked. The puppy just stared at him, "What's that?" she asked. The others all laughed, but not rudely (well, Scuff's was kinda rude). "Ya've never heard of tag!" the raccon asked, "Here, it goes like this". He rushed up and tagged Chipi quickly before bounding out of the way again. "Oh that!" the puppy said, "Yeah, I know that. I just didn't know what it was called".

"So ya wanna play?" Binx asked excitedly. Chipi shrugged, "Sure!".

With a sigh, Scuff made his way to the center of this little excited group. "Hold up, guys" he said, "I don't know about this". Midnight sighed, "Scuff, what's the problem now!" he asked. Scuff narrowed his eyes at the racoon before continuing, "my grandfather told me that when dogs like these find you it's bad news". Binx and Midnight side glanced at eachother and sighed, Scuff's grandfather wasn't the most trusting animal in the forest.

"Aw Scuff, you know how your grandfather gets" Binx said, "he's probablly just--". At that moment, Binx's sentence was cut short by a sound which seemed to reverberate off the trees. It was the distinct barking of two dogs. Scuff jumped into the air slightly, "I definitely know my grandfather said that noise above all others is bad!" he cried.

Chipi's ears perked up, "They found me!" she cried excitedly. Binx's ears dropped slightly, "Does this mean ya gotta go now?" he asked disappointed. Chipi turned to him, "Uh huh, but if any of you know where the old yellow farm house is I can play tomorrow". Binx perked up, "I know exactly where that is! my dad showed it to me once!". Everyone of the youngsters, except Scuff, grinned at this.

"Great! I'll meet ya on that little hill tomorrow then!" Chipi said. Binx and Midnight nodded enthusiastically. The barking continued to get louder. "See ya tomorrow" Chipi called one last time, before rushing out to where Copper and Chief were, along with Amos and finally Andy, who practically squeezed his little puppy in joy of finding her again. 


	10. Delayed

Chapter 10 

Chipi frowned as she tugged and pulled on the rope that was tied to the same loop in Copper's barrel as the older dog's rope. "I don't get it" the puppy said, as she continued to tug, "Why am I being punished?". Copper laughed, "Chipi, you're not being punished" he said, "Your master just tied you there while he's visiting with our master because he's a bit paranoid after loosing you yesterday". Chipi continued to tug on the rope during Copper's explination.

"But--I--I have ta go to the hill!" she said, "I told them!". Chief raised his head from where he was laying within his barrel, "Told who?" he asked, confused since he didn't think Chipi went enough places to have that many acquaintances. "Told my friends" Chipi replied, still tugging on the rope, "and if I don't show up they won't like me no more!". Chief and Copper laughed slightly.

"Now Chipi" Copper said, "If me or Chief were late for something, you wouldn't stop liking us, would ya?" he asked. Chipi paused and shook her head, "No, never!" she said. Copper smiled, "and why not?" he asked. "Cause I know you wouldn't mean it" Chipi said. Copper nodded, "Right, and I know you well enough ta know that anyone who knows you for even a day knows you wouldn't just ignore them purposefully" he finished. Chipi smiled, "Well--maybe" she said hesitantly.

"Besides" Chief piped in, "Puppies don't put a lot of stock into how many times you show up for a play date, they's just happy ta see ya when they do". Chipi looked confused for a bit, before what Chief meant registered with her, he was talking about her friends; He thought they were a group of puppies. "Oh, they're not--" Chipi began, but suddenly she was interrupted by the front door of Amos' cabin swinging open.

"Now you come on back here" Amos said as he walked out of the cabin with Andy following, "and we'll use the old can's on a fence trick to tune up some of your firin' skills". Chipi sighed as she watched her master and Amos walked around the back of the cabin. "My master's never gonna leave, which means I'm never gettin' off this thing!" she complained.

Copper gave the puppy a sympathetic look. "Well, look at it this way" Chief said as he laid his head back down, "Ya get to hang out with us more.

* * *

"Ha, what'd I tell ya" Scuff said, turning to the others, "We been waiting here almost all day and no sign of her, I told ya those thing weren't to be trusted--why it goes back to what my grandpa told me--". From his position on the top of the hill where he had been scouting the area, Binx suddenly turned to face Scuff, "Hush up Scuff!" he shouted. Midnight looked shocked at Binx's harsh tone.

Scuff looked shocked at first as well, but then frowned, "I was just sayin'--" he began, but Binx cut him off again, "I know what you were "just sayin' " and I'm tellin' ya Chipi's not like that, she wouldn't just desert us!" he said. The fox turned to scan the area from the top of the hill once more. "Well--what d'ya think's the matter then?" Midnight asked. Binx shook his head, "I don't know, but she's in some kind of trouble!".

With that said, the young fox bounded down off of the small hill. "Oh, now where are you going?" Scuff asked annoyed. Binx didn't even turn to look at him, "I'm gonna go down to that yellow farm house and see if I can figure out what happened to Chipi to delay her" he said. "She said to meet her here on this hill, but if something happened--I just wanna check".

Binx looked down from the hill they were on overlooking the Widow Tweed's farm house and Amos Slade's place. the young fox got a rough barring of where the yellow farm house was and then dashed down off the hill and began rushing off through the woods in that direction.

Scuff and Midnight watched as Binx rushed off. The badger crossed his arms, "Well, I'm certainly not gonna rush out to who knows what" he declared, "I'm stayin here!". Midnight looked unable to decide what he wanted to do for a bit as he glanced back in the direction Binx had rushed off in. Then he quickly tagged along after. Scuff rolled his eyes and remained where he was. Let those two kill themselves if they wanted.  
Binx continued making his way through the forest until he finally came to a fence and peered over into--a yard that diffidently didn't belong to the place his father had showed him. He had ended up in front of Amos Slades' place.

With a sigh, Binx glanced around the yard, wondering how he could have judged the distance so wrongly, when he suddenly spotted Chipi over near one of the barrels, and she was resting in-between the paws of a huge dog! The young fox's eyes went wide and he suddenly got a look of determination as it became apparent that Chipi was in trouble and needed his help! Slowly Binx began to creep out closer to the barrel where Copper and Chipi were resting side by side.


	11. Escape

Chapter 11

Chipi was resting peacefully, taking a nap along with Copper and Chief since she had to be tied up anyway and being asleep at least stopped her from being bored. As Chipi lay there, though, she was suddenly awoken by a quick rustling of the bushes. The puppy stirred, and raised her head to glance around the yard. Everything appeared to be in order and Chipi was about to dismiss the whole thing, when she heard the voice.

"Aww, shoot! I missed!" a young voice whispered from one of the bushes near the porch of Amos' house. Chipi tilted her head and began to walk out further as she stared in curiosity at the bush. Suddenly, though, the puppy got her answer as to what was inside of it. With a pounce, Binx leapt out of the bushes and extended his little claws as he sailed towards where Copper was, still sleeping.

Yet, the young fox missed the hunting dog and instead kept on sailing though the air right over Copper's head and crashed into the bushes near the fence. Apparently this attack maneuver was how Binx had landed in the bushes near Amos' house, he aimed for Copper and just kept going.

"Durn it! Missed again!" Binx cried from the bushes, possibly a bit to loud of his own good, but neither Chief nor Copper woke up. Chipi laughed slightly as she padded over as close to the bush as her leash would allow, which wasn't far at all. "Hey Binx!" she called, "What'ya doing?". Binx soon emerged from the bushes and shook some of the broken branches from his fur.

"Shh! You'll wake em!" he whispered, motioning behind Chipi to where Chief and Copper were sleeping, before creeping closer, "and they can't wake up before I rescue you" the young fox continued. Chipi looked confused, "rescue me from what?" she asked. Binx just stared at her for a moment, "R-resucue you from what! Why from those vicious dogs who trapped you!".

Chipi looked confused again and glanced behind her, "What? You mean Copper and Chief!" she asked. Binx looked confused, "Uh--if you're naming your captors then--I guess so" he answered hesitantly. Chipi laughed, "Binx! They didn't kidnap me!" she said. Binx looked shocked, "You mean you went willingly!" he said. Chipi laughed again, "No, I come over here all the time! Chief and Copper watch out for me".

Binx scrunched his nose up in thought, "Then why are you tied up?" he asked. Chipi glanced down at her rope leash, she'd forgotten. The puppy frowned as she looked back at her friend, "That's why I couldn't meet yall earlier, my master's all worried I'll get lost again so he tied me up here". Binx looked shocked, "Ya mean you're punished!" he said. Chipi shook her head, "Nope, Copper says it's not punishment--but whatever it is I don't' like it".

Binx sighed, "Yeah, I'm not to crazy 'bout it either" he said. He turned his gaze to the rope once more and began to circle Chipi, looking at it. "eeh" he grimaced, coming to a stop in front of the puppy again, "I never seen anything like it! I mean, my mom'll ground me and say I can't leave the den, but--golly!". Chipi nodded with a sigh, "yeah, I know".

"Well, maybe I can get it off" Binx said, brightening up suddenly. Chipi sighed, "I don't know, I think these things have been made unbreakable!". Binx smirked, "Kid, there aint nothin' been made that's unbreakable for a fox!" he said, "just hold tight!". With that, Binx hopped around behind Chipi and took part of the rope in his mouth, tugging and biting at it.

Chipi watched as Binx rolled and tugged and pulled at the rope, occasionally pulling her down in the process. Yet, Chipi would just stand back up and watch Binx go at it again. As Binx seemed to have a grip on it and began inching off to the right, Chipi heard a slight cracking sound. She glanced over and noticed that the wood around the loophole in Copper's barrel where both her's and Copper's rope leashes were tied was splintering and cracking.

The puppy looked slightly worried as the break in the wood became more and more as Binx continued inching farther and farther back. As he came to the end of the rope's slack, the young fox closed his eyes and tugged as hard as he could. With a great pop, the section of wood broke off of the barrel and went flying, hitting Copper in the head.

"Come on!" Binx called as Copper shook his head somewhat groggily, "Midnight and Scuff are waiting!". With that, Binx and Chipi charged off and had just disappeared into the woods, with Midnight coming out to run along with them, as Copper glanced around briefly to see what had woken him. Seeing nothing amiss in the yard, and not alert enough to noticed Chipi's absence, Copper shrugged and laid his head back down. 


	12. Found Out

Chapter 12

Chipi smiled as Midnight was finally able to loosen the length of rope Chipi still had tied around her neck enough for her to slip it off. "Thanks" Chipi said as she shook the rope over her head. "Come on!" Scruff called, "if we're gonna do this we can't be dilly dallying!". Chipi and the others sighed and began following after the young badger.

"So why are we going over to the ground on the other side of the pointy fence again?" Chipi asked. "It's where we grew-up" Binx told her, "and we're gonna go visit some of the cool places we use to be able to play at before we moved". Chipi nodded. "Yeah!" Midnight continued, "They got big slopes that hold water all the time and make great splashing puddles and--".

"and the trees with leaves low enough to swing off of!" Binx said. Midnight nodded excitedly at this remembrance. "and don't forget the sliding branches!" he reminded Binx. "Well I personally am only on this little escapade to make sure no one's been trampling all over my grandfather's territory" Scuff said "that plots gonna go to me later on ya know".

Binx and Midnight looked at each other and then over at Chipi, who just looked confused. "Uh, Scuff" Binx said, "My dad says none of us are gonna be livin' there anymore, and that your family's developing a new territory where you're currently living". Scuff frowned, "Well then your dad's wrong!" he said, "I know I'm gettin' that land! My granddad promised me!". Binx and Midnight just bit their tongues, knowing this wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Look!" Midnight suddenly pointed out, the others all turned in the direction he was pointing and there in front of them was the wire barrier in front of the game preserve that was meant to keep out the hunters. Three broad smiles met this sight and Chipi tiled her head as she stared at it. She'd never explored the forest out far enough to come across this.

"Come on!" Binx said, as they began rushing off towards the game preserve with Chipi quickly following after. The young animals had to duck and make sure to avoid the sharp parts of the wire fence as they crawled on through, but they were all able to make it through pretty easily. Chipi was the last to crawl under and as soon as the little puppy made her way over to the other side of the fence, Binx smiled. "Don't worry, Chipi, we'll show you all the neat stuff around here!" he said.

Chipi smiled at Binx's offer of guidance, and was genuinely excited as they began to make their way deeper into the game preserve. Unfortunately though, fate had many twists planned that day and the youngsters didn't even get very far from the fence before a voice that Binx knew all to well rang out. "Binx, you freeze right there!". Binx cringed in annoyance as the owner of the voice, his mother, Vixey, appeared out of the bushes followed by his father, Tod.

"Binx, what have I told you about coming over here and trampling all over other animal's property!" Vixey asked. Tod was about to offer support on Binx's lecture, when he noticed Chipi out of the corner of his eyes. At first he just gave her a quizzical look as to why she would be out here with Binx and his friends in the first place, but then his looked turned to one of disbelief as he recognized the puppy from the quail incident!

Binx sighed at his mom's lecture, "But mom, we use to live here!" he complained. Vixey's look softened slightly, "I know that Binx" she said, "and as much as I understand why you would be attracted to come over here, you just can't anymore" she explained, "and I don't know how to get that through to you!". Binx was about to reply, when suddenly Vixey noticed Chipi as well.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed, stepping back slightly. The mother fox then frowned as she stepped forward and got between Chipi and the other young animals. "Now, now see here, you!" she said, shooing the puppy with her paw slightly as she hunkered down more in front of the others, "you just get on out of here and leave them alone!".

Chipi backed up, "Wha--huh?" she asked, completely confused. "Mom!" Binx exclaimed, coming out from behind where Vixey was shielding him and his other two friends, "Stop it! What are you doing?" he asked. "Now Binx" Vixey said, "You just get back there, I've got this".

Binx shook his head, "Got what!" he asked. Just then though, footsteps could be heard approaching. The children all turned in the direction the sound was coming from and Tod and Vixey looked startled. Tod rushed forward and got in front of where Vixey was shielding the children as two men stepped out into the clearing.

"Why Joe, look what we got here!" one of the men exclaimed as he walked out into the clearing. His friend followed behind him, "Well I'll be!" he said. The animals all just stared up at the two men who were dressed in green uniforms, the one called Joe held a net. The first of these men continued shaking his head as he knelt down and reached out a hand.

Tod instinctively began snarling, trying to ward the two men away as Vixey huddled closer to the children she had behind her. But the man's reach went past them and he gently reached out and grabbed Chipi by the collar, standing up with the spaniel puppy in his grasp. Binx leapt out and tried to make his way over to the men, but Vixey didn't let him get very far from behind her.

Chipi wiggled and kicked to get down. "Easy girl, easy" the man said, bringing her closer so he could cradle her comfortably yet still holding her collar. He released his grip on the collar just enough to pet the puppy. "Well now, little one, where's your owner?" the man asked with extreme interest as he and his friend glanced around briefly. "That is the question" Joe mumbled to himself.

Joe then glanced down at the collar Chipi wore, "Well now lets see" he said. As his friend held Chipi still, Joe bent down and examined the tag. "Ah" he said, "Yeah, I know this name, this puppy here belongs to that kid, Andy, that arrived a while back. Amos Slade's been teaching him hunting tricks I believe".

The other man nodded, "Yeah, I'm aware of Mr. Slade" he said, "Our scout dogs caught his scent lingering around the preserve a while back. The scent was cold and I didn't catch him red handed at anything, but still--". Joe shook his head, "Well then, looks like we best pay Andy a visit, making sure Mr. Slade's there, and have a little talk about illegal hunting". 


	13. Questions and Confessions

Chapter 13 

"Young man, is this your dog or not!" Joe asked, holding Chipi out towards Andy by her collar, silencing the protests the teen had been trying to form in a half stuttering dialect. His friend was over near the porch in a seemingly casual conversation with Amos, yet the conversation soon began to take on more characteristics of an interrogation rather than a normal conversation. Amos narrowed his eyes, "What'd ya mean how many times have I been out into that neck of the woods?" he asked suspiciously. The ranger leaned forward, "Just answer the question Mr. Slade".

Andy meanwhile, was dealing with is own questioning. "Well--well yes" he said, admitting that Chipi was indeed his dog. "but I swear I wasn't hunting around the game preserve!" the teen added, "Chipi just must have wandered off, you know puppies". Joe didn't seem to be buying it. "Son, in my experience ninety percent of the time dogs are found wandering a specific area, they aren't just exploring" he stated in a no nonsense manner, "They were sent! and the percentage is even less concerning those who have game animals cornered yet refrain from attacking them".

"I didn't send her anywhere!" Andy said, "honest!". Joe narrowed his eyes, "are you aware rangers are employed as official peace keepers?" he asked, "lying to us is a serious offence!". Andy sighed, this was their justice system! Joe shook his head at the teen, "Look, kid, I aint gonna exactly press charges on a first offence with no red handed proof, I'm just sayin' this is a warning and you shouldn't think you can get away with these acts". Joe plopped Chipi into Andy's arms and leaned forward, "Next time, I won't be so nice" he said. With that, the ranger stood up and motioned to his friend that it was time to leave.

"A ha!" the other ranger declared, "and exactly how close to the game preserve gates did you get, Mr. Slade!". The hunter glanced up at the ranger as he whittled off another shaving of bark from the twig he held, the blade coming close to the ranger's face which had leaned in, "aint safe ta get that close to a whittlin' job" Amos replied as the ranger jerked back, brushing the wood shaving off of him.

With a sigh, Joe walked up and grabbed his friend by the arm, dragging him down Amos' porch steps, "Come on, the animals are safe now and our job's done". The other ranger tried to free himself from Joe's grip, "Wait!" he protested, "I almost got a confession! He was in the preserve, I know he was!". Joe shook his head, "You didn't have your coffee this morning did you?" he asked.

Andy watched as the two rangers left. Copper and Chief had been watching the ordeal as well and they both now turned their gaze from watching the rangers depart to look at Andy as he stood there.

Amos sighed and, getting up from his chair, walked over to where Andy stood. "Don't fret it boy" he said, "Them rangers have always had a prejudice against us hunters". Andy sighed and set Chipi down, "It's just--they think I did something illegal" he said, standing back up. Amos patted the boy's shoulder, "Well, you just show them game animal lovers that you can stay behind their line and they'll ease up eventually". Andy nodded.

"Now then!" Amos said, "What say we get back to the hunting lesson I was showin' ya before we were interrupted?". Andy gave a genuine smile and followed Amos as he lead him back around the back of the house. Once they left, Chipi gave a sigh and walked out a bit away from where Chief and Copper were sitting. "Ya ok?" Copper asked. The puppy nodded, "Yeah, it's just--I got my master in trouble and--I was only playing".

Chief smiled, "Yeah, them humans around the preserve are kinda strict. They seem ta throw a fuss even when yer just havin' a bit of fun with the critter" he said with a grin. Copper shook his head, "Yet some of us cross the line into tormenting" he said, looking at Chief. The old dog glanced over at Copper. "I don't torment em--much!" he replied.

Chipi looked at the two older dogs confused, "Do you not like the animals in the forest, Mr. Chief?" she asked innocently. The laugh that came out of Chief at this question was priceless. "Like--like em!" Chief laughed, "No they're great! My life would be way to dull without em!" he said, still laughing. Chipi looked skeptical, "All the same" she said, starting to feel uncomfortable with Chief's coded talk, "I think I'll tell Binx not to come over here to often".

Luckily Chief was laughing over Chipi's question so much he didn't really catch that last part, but Copper did. The dog turned and regarded Chipi curiously as different confusing puzzle pieces from this conversation started to fit together! Copper gave a side glance to Chief who was on the floor laughing. The thought that had occurred to him was just a hunch, but still, he needed Chief out of the way in order to question Chipi on what he suspected.

Fortunately this wasn't as hard as it seemed. "Uh, Chief" Copper said, "I think the master left some bacon scraps on the back porch". The old dog immediately stopped laughing and his eyes went wide. "Let me at em!" he cried charging off towards the back of the house and, as always happened when he was excited or motivated, Chief's barrel he was tied to went along with him. Copper smiled slightly and then turned to Chipi,

"So" he said interestedly, "Who's Binx?". Chipi smiled, "He's my friend, in fact I think he's probably my best friend! Him and Midnight both!". Copper smiled at the puppy, "and where does he live?" he asked. "In the forest that'a way" Chipi replied, pointing. Copper nodded, his sense of foreboding growing stronger, "He's one of the forest animals?" he asked hesitantly. Chipi nodded, "yeah, he's a fox".

* * *

Meanwhile, Tod and Vixey were seeing to it that both Midnight and Scuff got home safely. After dropping off Scuff and enduring the lecture of bad influence and irresponisbility aimed at Tod by the old badger, the three foxes then began to make their way back to their den. Both Binx and Tod appeared to be lost in thought as they walked along.

Tod was just thinking over the unlikelihood of running into the same puppy from the quail incident in the manner that they had. Strange as it sounded, due to that incident Tod hadn't really labeled the puppy as the type to be tormenting animals. Yet, when they came across the youngsters today--. Binx was just thinking over how strange his mother had acted and biting his tongue from asking her why she had assumed such a hostile attitude in front of his friends, and even towards one of his friends!

As the three reached home, Binx glanced up and decided that now was as good a time as any, and the not knowing was killing him! "Uh, mom" Binx said hesitantly. Vixey turned from where she had been going to check on the others cubs, "Yes dear?". Binx gave his mother a confused look, "Why--why were you being mean to Chipi?" he asked, unaware that his mother wouldn't know who that was.

Both Tod and Vixey looked at their son. "Who?" Vixey asked, confused. "Chipi" Binx repeated, "the puppy you were trying to chase away". Vixey just stared at Binx. The young fox swallowed slightly and continued, "I mean, I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but you're going to make her think my family's weird". Vixey continued to stare at her son, "Binx, why would you care what a little hunting dog thinks of us?" she asked.

Binx looked even more confused, "Mom, she's not a hunting dog" he said, with a slight chuckle of disbelief at such an accusation, "She's my friend--in fact my new other best friend along with Midnight!".


	14. The Widow's Plan

Chapter 14  
  
Amos Slade sat where he was staring forward with a look of pure disbelief on his face. The Widow Tweed appeared to not notice the hunter's look as she continued milling about her kitchen. Andy remained where he was sitting at the table, looking at the widow with a look of confusion, not judging, just trying to figure out the logic behind what the widow had just said.  
  
"You have got to be kiddin' me?!" Amos exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence as he rose from the table slightly, "What gives you the right to--!". The widow turned around, "Amos Slade, sit down!" she said. Amos' fist which he had raised during his protest, stayed in the air for a bit as his face got redder before he finally lowered it, slamming it down on the table.  
  
"I'll do anything I've a mind to woman!" he said, "and you aint got no right meddelin' when it aint none of your business!". The widow had been removing her apron and she now laid it on the counter with a slap, a light slap but a slap all the same. "Now you see here Amos, I've been living just a ways from you for quite a while and I aint seen nothing good ever come out of your taking off to them woods and hunting--".  
  
"So yer spyin' on me!" Amos exclaimed, "Why you meddlin'--". The widow held up her hand, "I aint done!" she said, putting her hands on her hips and literally glaring at Amos, "Now like I was saying, I've never seen any good come of your hunting trips, and now with your teaching Andy here" she said, indicating to the teen with her arm, "Why there's been nothing but trouble for the boy since you started! First with his poor puppy getting almost killed by an adult fox, as he said, and then loosing her on your last trip, even though you had experience dogs who's job it is to track things, and now--".  
  
"Have you got cotton in yer ears or are ya just not listenin!" Amos interrupted, "We found that pup thanks TO good ol' Copper and Chief!".  
  
"And how did she get lost in the first place?" The widow asked, "if your dogs are so skilled and you and them know everything". Amos' face got red again and he tried to form a response yet found he couldn't make any words come intelligible out of his mouth.  
  
Andy turned to the widow, "Mrs. Tweed, I--I like hunting with Mr. Amos" he said, "He hasn't forced me into anything". The widow sighed, "I know Andy. I know you honestly mean that, but I don't think you know any better, honey".  
  
By this point, Amos had found some of his voice, "you got no right!" he said, jumping up from the table. "If Andy says he enjoys huntin' then who are you to go meddlin' and tellin' him he can't! You aint exactly the boy's mother!".  
  
The widow came closer to the table. "No, but I seem to be the only responsible adult who's looking out for him! Amos, Andy has a criminal record now because of you!".  
  
"I didn't have nothing to do with that!" Amos exclaimed at the top of his lungs as he slammed his hat down on the table. He glared at the widow for a bit longer before picking his hat back up and striding purposefully towards the door. "Come on boy" he said to Andy, "we don't have to listen to this!".  
  
"Amos, Andy's staying here" Widow Tweed interjected. Amos had just reached the door and as he gripped the handle he turned to the widow. Widow Tweed continued, "Both him and Chipi. I think it's best if they take a break from hanging out around your place for a bit".  
  
Andy remained where he was sitting at the table not knowing what to do or say. Amos continued to glare at the widow before forcefully pushing the door open, "Fine, I'll go get the pup and bring her by. But one week and then I have to get the both of them back on their hunting training!".  
  
"We'll see" Widow Tweed replied as Amos left her house and angrily strode over towards his place to go get Chip to drop her off. "Dang female!" he muttered, "Now once she lets them out of their "house arrest" Chief and Copper are gonna have to work extra hard to get that pup back on track!". 


	15. Hard News

Chapter 15 

Right now, Tod was staring at the opposite dirt wall of the den with an unreadable expression on his face. Vixey's look of confusion had doubled and she shook her head slightly as she tried to process what her son, Binx, had just told her. "Your--best?--Binx, what are you talking about?" Vixey asked him. The young fox looked confused, "I--I don't know. What are you talking about?" he asked back.

"I'm talking about the fact that I think I just heard you say the hunting dog who had you and Scuff and Midnight cornered is one of your best--Binx that's not possible", Vixey replied, shaking her head again. She turned to her husband for support, "Tod, isn't that not possible?" she asked. Tod remained where he was, staring that the wall as he gave only one response. "Huh?" he muttered distractedly.

"What do you mean it's not possible for Chipi to be my best friend?" Binx asked, looking really lost. A sigh of utter confusion escaped Vixey, "Who's Chipi?" she asked, lost. Binx sighed, "The puppy, mom. The puppy we're talking about. My best friend".

"Alright. alright" Vixey said, "I--I'm just not use to hearing them referred to with names". Binx tilted his head, "Hearing who referred to with names?" he asked. "Hunting dogs" Vixey replied. Binx sighed, "Mom, she's not--".

Vixey raised a paw with a sigh, realizing her mistake, "I know, I know, 'She's not a hunting dog'. You've told me, sorry" she said, "I just don't see how--Binx she had you cornered!".

"No she didn't!" Binx exclaimed desperately. "Mom, I don't know what you thought you saw in the game preserve but all that happened was we were going to show Chipi around our old playing spots. We're all three best friends! and then...well we like Scuff too" he added, "Which by the way! You should worry about Scuff being more dangerous than Chipi!" Binx added. Both Vixey and Binx's attention was brought back over to Tod by a suppressed chuckle.

As he noticed his wife and son looking at him, Tod grinned, "Sorry, but Binx does have a point. Little Scuff's got issues" he said. Vixey remained where she was, just staring at her husband. Tod read her look and sighed as he gave an apologetic smile, "Sorry Vixey, I've been listening, really. I've just been--overwhelmed". Tod looked at both Binx and Vixey's confused faces and sighed as he looked down.

"Vixey, can--can I talk to you for a minute?" Tod asked, looking back up at his wife. Vixey looked somewhat surprised but then slowly nodded. Tod smiled slightly and then looked doubtful as he lead Vixey outside. Binx watched as his parents left. He sighed, why were his parents making such a big deal about this!

Binx wondered slightly if Chipi was having this much trouble. No, her family or babysitters or whatever probably didn't know about him yet. Still, the fox cub couldn't help wondering. He decided that maybe, just in case Chipi needed his help, he should sneak over to the place where she stayed with the other dogs and check up on her.

* * *

"What?" Chipi asked. She stared at Copper in confusion as the dog just sat there giving her a look somewhere between sympathy and amusement. Copper shook his head, "Nothing" he said, "it's just--Wow, how am I suppose to deal with this?" he wondered, turning his head slightly. "Deal with what?" Chipi asked. Copper didn't answer.

Chipi sighed, "Mr. Copper, how come you won't tell me what you're mumbling about?" she asked in a whiney voice. Copper turned back to the puppy and smiled. "It's just" he began, but then sighed again. When he looked back up at Chipi, Copper's face held a look of wondering. "Chipi, what would you say if I were to tell you that all this trouble with your master getting yelled at by the game preserve people was all due to your hanging out with Binx these others?" he asked.

The puppy thought about this a minute, "How--how could it be because of that?" she asked. Copper gave the puppy another sympathetic look. "Chipi, you were bred to be a hunting dog" Copper explained, "now whether that's with birds or not it's still the same thing to the game preserve people and forest animals". The puppy nodded.

Copper took a deep breath before he continued, "and hunting dogs aid hunters". Chipi nodded again, "like I help my master" she said. Copper swallowed and nodded, "Sorta" he whispered. Chipi tilted her head, "What'dya mean sorta?" she asked. Copper let out a sigh, "Chipi follow me" he whispered as he began to walk off. Chipi looked confused but followed after Copper

The older dog led her over to Amos' shed of animal furs. He sat there in front of the closed door in thought a moment and then slowly turned to where Chipi sat beside him looking up at him. "Chipi" he began, "This is why our master is in the hunting business--and why yours is learning it". With a sigh, Copper nudged open the door as easily as he could so as to dawn the contents of it onto Chipi as gracefully and easily as he could.

Chipi just stared at the furs for a bit and then turned to Copper, realization dawning on her little face, "Ya mean!". Copper nodded. Chipi turned back to the furs and sat there just staring at them. Copper immediately moved closer and pulled the puppy into a hug. As Chipi hugged his leg really tight and shut her eyes, Copper brought his other paw around her "I know, I know" he whispered. "It was the same for me when Chief told me what the skins were from and for a little after we went out on our winter hunting trip" he said as he looked off into the distance with a look of hard remembrance.

Just then, a sound reached the two dog's ears. "Hey Chipi! Ya around here!" someone called. Chipi glanced up quickly, "Binx!" she gasped. Copper looked worried as well, "Chief's still around here!" he muttered. As Chipi bounded off in the direction of Binx's voice, Copper quickly kicked the fur shed door shut and took off after her to make sure Chief hadn't been alerted by the young fox's call.


	16. Trouble

Chapter 16

Copper and Chipi hadn't even made it all the way around the corner before the rapid barking began. Copper looked shocked and tried to increase his speed. Chipi just panted as she kept up as best she could. "Mr. Copper" he panted out as she ran, "What--What'll Mr. Chief do if he--". Chipi's question was cut off as the two dogs rounded the corner and saw the sight before them.

Binx was leaning back as far as he could against one of the posts of the fence. In front of him, Chief stood, prepared for an attack and growling at the young fox. "Mr. Chief!" Chipi yelled out, rushing out towards the dog, "Don't!". It happened almost to quick for the eye to catch. Binx quickly trying to make a break for it and Chief immediately on the fox's tail.

"Chief!" Copper called out as he and Chipi took off after to try and get the old dog to stop long enough to listen, although what they would tell him neither Copper nor Chipi really knew. Chipi had found out enough by now to know that while Copper understood, there was a chance Chief may abandon her and want nothing more to do with her once he found out.

Copper and Chipi continued to try and gain on Chief and Binx, with the group running circles around Amos' house. All the commotion brought Andy and Amos rushing up to the house from where they had been walking back from visiting the widow. Andy having snapped out of his shocked state and accompanying Amos over to pick Chipi up.

At first, the two hunters just stared at the three dogs and one fox as they continued to make their way around the yard over and over again. Andy then shook his head and looked slightly worried, "I wonder if Mr. Amos will care about all this commotion in his yard?" he thought slightly, seeing that any attempts to call Chipi or get her to stop would be futile and Amos' two dogs wouldn't listen to him at all.

Amos, however was only shocked for a short time. "Chief! Copper!" he yelled, striding over to the yard in an agitated manner, "Take it outside the yard!" the hunter yelled. At his master's call, Copper paused and glanced over at him. Chief however, seemed to pay no mind as he continued to charge after Binx. The young fox was beginning to tire and Chief began to gained.

As Binx tripped and rolled over towards the fence on the opposite side of the house, Chief made a dive at the young fox. Copper was snapped back to reality by the two yelps that seemed to echo through the air. Amos recognized one of the yelps. "Chief!" he yelled worriedly, immediately charging, with Andy following, over around to the back part of the house which Copper couldn't see from where he stood.

At both Chief's yelp and his master's worried call, Copper got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and rushed around to the back of the house as well. At the sight which greeted them, Amos, Andy and Copper all froze. There, laying over sprawled on the floor next to the fence was Binx. The young fox's leg appeared to be injured and was bleeding slightly.

Yet, the sight which shocked Amos and Andy most had to do with their two dogs. Chief was sprawled on his stomach, having skidded to a halt apparently, and Chipi had as firm a grip on the older dog's leg as her small jaw could manage. While Chief stared at the puppy in complete shock, Chipi stared up at the older dog unsurely.

"Chipi!" Andy exclaimed, shocked. Amos immediately rushed over and, pulling a rolled up section of paper from his pocket, swatted Chipi back away from Chief, "You!--get back!" he yelled angrily. Andy looked shocked and Chipi quickly moved back. Amos knelt down next to his dog. "Chief" he said as he took the dog's paw gently in his hand, "Ya ok boy?".

Copper slowly padded up and looked at Chief in worry. As Amos examined the old dog's leg, it became apparent that Chipi's small jaws may have been worse than a full grown dog's. While Chief's leg wasn't broken, his blood vessels had taken most of the damage and he was bleeding alot.

Amos pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and began to wrap it around Chief's leg. "Andy, go into town and get the doc!" he said. The teen nodded and rushed over to Amos' car to drive into town as fast as he could and fetch the local doctor, who was well use to treating both humans and animals around town.

Chipi's gaze went from Chief over to where Binx lay. At seeing how badly he was, since Chief had already apparently bit his leg once before Chipi's bite to stop the dog had caught his attention, Chipi knew immediately that the fox needed help. Glancing over towards the forest, Chipi suddenly got a desperate idea. Binx's parents may have hated her, but Chipi couldn't think of anyone else she could get to help Binx out.

Taking off, Chipi quickly charged off towards the forest to locate Tod and Vixey and hopefully get them back in time to help Binx. Seeing her take off, Copper raised his head, "Chipi wait!" he called, when the puppy didn't heed his call and continued on, Copper took off after her into the forest, he wasn't going to loose her again! 


	17. Hard Reunion

Chapter 17

Chipi continued on, tearing across the forest floor. "Chipi!" Copper called yet again as he followed after her as fast as he could. "Wait!" he called again as the puppy got farther and farther away from him. Chipi appeared to not hear him as she continued on. She'd picked it up, the scent of Binx's parents that she'd met before and the puppy was determined to continue on in her mission.

Copper had no idea what Chipi's true reason for racing off into the forest was though. The older hunting dog figured that his poor ward was just confused and scared over everything that had happened with Chief chasing Binx and that the guilt over her having to resort to biting Chief in order to get him to stop and not kill Binx was what drove her to rush off like she did.

In fact, Chipi was feeling a huge amount of guilt over what she had done. She could only hope that Chief didn't hate her forever over it and that the old dog would at least listen to her when she got back. Chipi also felt fear. Fear that had gripped her ever since she'd first seen the bite on Binx's leg that almost covered the young fox's whole leg, making it one red limb. and the fear over the new knowledge of what would have been Binx's fate if she had not stopped Chief.

All of these frantic thought racing inside of Chipi's head were stopped though as she came to a clearing and found herself looking over at a fox hole on the farther side of the glade. In front of the fox hole stood Tod and Vixey. The two foxes appeared to be in a serious conversation and Tod would step out to pace a bit as he continued to talk.

Copper panted as he finally reached the spot where Chipi stood. He also sighed with relief. "Finally, you stop" he panted, "Now Chipi, look. I know what--what happened with Chief. You--you shouldn't blame yourself" Copper glanced up as he spoke and suddenly whatever else he was going to say died right on his tongue at the sight of the two foxes not a few yards away.

"Is--is that" Copper gasped, already knowing the answer to his rhetorical question. Chipi nodded, "Yep, that's Binx's parents" she said. Copper turned a surprised look at the puppy as she said this. "You--you sure?" he asked, "I mean, you sure those exact foxes are Binx's parents?". Chipi nodded.

Suddenly, the situation came crashing upon Chipi once again and the puppy suddenly realized what she was doing. "What am I doing?!" she gasped, "I shouldn't be talking! I gotta tell them what happened to Binx! They're the only ones who can help!". With that, Chipi took off running again, charging across the clearing.

"Chipi, wait!" Copper called again. From the story she had told him, Copper knew that Tod and his wife Vixey didn't have the best view of the puppy. Sure, Copper was sure all he had to do was talk to Tod for a bit for them to see, but still, a hunting dog puppy charging towards your den at full speed probably wouldn't be the most comforting thing for poor Vixey, and Copper didn't want his friends wife having any heart attacks due to his young charge.

Meanwhile, Tod was struggling with his own battle. With another sigh, he sat down in front of Vixey after his pacing throughout his story of telling Vixey about Copper, "So, that's why when we both heard that bear roar while running from the hunter, I disappeared like I did" he said.

Vixey just continued to stare at her husband for a while. Finally she shook her head, "Oh Tod--" she sighed. Tod looked down guiltily, "I know, I mean I've officially lied to you through withholding information, but honestly Vixey I wanted to tell you before, I just--I didn't know how--I--".

"Tod" Vixey interrupted as it looked like her husband would pace again, "It's ok" she continued, placing a paw over Tod's, "I mean, I understand that it's not something the others in the forest would support you on if they found out, but I want you to know that I do". Vixey sighed, "and that I'm sorry for the misconceptions I've been building about this dog over the years". Tod smiled sadly, "Well, it was kind of inevitable".

Just then the barking of a small puppy was heard getting louder and louder. Tod and Vixey both turned towards the sound and found Chipi rushing up towards them. Copper exited the bushed right behind the puppy. Tod looked shocked at seeing his old friend again after so long.

"Mr. and Mrs. Binx's parents!" Chipi called as she rushed up. Tod and Vixey found themselves smiling slightly at the puppy's greeting as she rushed up. Vixey raised a paw as Chipi approached, "Hold up, if you're looking for Binx, I'm afraid we still have to--".

"That's just it!" Chipi exclaimed, "Binx probably isn't where you think he is, he's over at Mr. Copper and Chief's place. Mr. Chief bit him!". Tod and Vixey looked worried at this and as Copper finally caught up to where Chipi was again, he smiled slightly as he looked at them. "Hey Tod" he panted, "not the best conditions for our meeting up again after so long and I'm afraid your son's not doing to well" he added with a grim look. 


	18. False Accusations

Chapter 18

Copper and Tod tore across the forest floor rushing back towards Amos' place with all the speed they could muster. In order to make the trip as speed efficient as possible, Copper had placed Chipi on his back and there the little puppy just rode as they ran on through the forest.

Right now, the puppy just sat where she was on Copper's back thinking through the conversation she had just had with Binx's mom, Vixey before she had headed out with Copper and Tod back to the farm to make sure Binx was ok, Vixey staying to guard the other cubs in the den.

Vixey's mind had been in a whirl, the most foremost thoughts being utter and complete fear that something had happened to her poor young cub; yet along with these feelings, Vixey also found herself stealing glances over to Chipi. The female fox needed only look at the puppy's worried, scare face once and her heart contract in guilt. She felt she had to say something to the pup. What had Binx said the little one's name was again? Oh yeah!

"Ch-Chipi" Vixey said hesitantly. Chipi raised her head slightly and turned to look at Vixey curiously, "Yeah?". Vixey looked down a bit, "I--I believe I--well I think I misjudged you" she said, "and I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for trying to chase you away back in the reserve, when you clearly didn't deserve it".

Chipi smiled, "Aww that's ok miss Binx's mom" she said. Vixey smiled at the little puppy and Tod found that even in his worried state he couldn't help but smile.

Chipi was brought out her remembrances as the brown fence of Amos' place suddenly appeared in front of them. The puppy leapt from Copper's back and rushed forward as Copper and Tod quickly followed. Chipi glanced around and noticed that Amos, Andy and Chief were no where to be found in the yard, and over in the corner where Binx had been injured the other two young animals, Midnight and Scuff were all gathered around the young fox.

"Guys" Chipi called, causing both of them to turn to look at her. Binx's head popped up from behind them and the fox smiled as he spotted Chipi. Midnight opened his mouth as if to say something, but Scuff cut the young raccoon off and stepped forward immediately. "Why don't you just clear out of here!" the young badger said to Chipi.

"Scuff!" Binx shouted, shocked and annoyed. Scuff turned and shot the fox a look, "You just rest Binx, I'll handle this" he said, turning to Chipi once more. "Pretty well thought out plan" Scuff commented as he began walking circles around the puppy. Chipi looked confused, "What was?".

"Luring Binx over here" Scuff answered, "giving him a false sense of protection, biding your time just long enough for your babysitter to sneak up on him!". Chipi looked shocked at the accusation, as did Midnight. Binx narrowed his eyes angrily and looked like he might say something, but Scuff began pacing around Chipi again as he continued; "You were going to get us one by one in the same way as Binx, weren't you!" the young badger said, "Yeah, that was your plan, make us think you were on our side, lie and make us think you were really our friend, then we'd trust you; trust you even as you lead us into the jaws of the other big hunting dogs".

"That's not true!" Chipi shouted, almost on the verge of tears. Scuff frowned as he stopped pacing and stood in front of the puppy, "Yeah?" he questioned unbelieving, "Then why did you run away the second Binx got hurt and leave him here for the hunters to finish off, afraid we would catch on to your little plan and suddenly know what you were really up to!".

"No" Chipi whispered, unable to actually talk as tears streamed down her face. Binx frowned, he had really had enough of this! "Scuff, back off!" the young fox shouted, slowly raising himself onto his feet. Midnight looked worried as Binx stood up, "Binx! Don't--!" he began worriedly, but Binx waved him off and continued standing. He then limped his way over to where Scuff was.

"For you're information Chipi stood up to that other dog who was her babysitter in order to save me, it just didn't work very well" Binx said, "but don't you dare question her truthfulness! She bit her babysitter on the leg and has possibly made him hate her forever, all just so he wouldn't hurt me! I don't deserve a friend like that, and I know you certainly don't!" Binx finished, with a hard look at Scuff.

From where he stood over next to the fence, Midnight smiled broadly at Binx's little speech in Chipi's defense. "Yeah Scuff" he said, "stop making stuff up about a really great puppy". Chipi smiled and felt like she might cry again, but not because of sadness this time.

Scuff didn't know how to react. "Well--I--" he stuttered, "then why did she run off!" he said. "Scuff" Chipi said, "I was getting Binx's parents, so they'd help him". Scuff looked confused and then, glancing back at the other end of the yard where the fence faced the forest, noticed Copper and Tod there watching the whole thing as they tried to figure out how to make it across the yard inconspicously. Well, actually no one noticed the fact that Copper was with Binx's father, or saw it that way, they just saw it as him being in the yard.

There was something about the fact that Scuff's little tirade had been seen by Binx's dad that made it especially embarrassing; it was always that way when you messed up in front of grow-ups. Scuff turned to look at Chipi, "So--you were really only helping?" he asked. Chipi nodded. "and you really are our friend?" Scuff asked again. Chipi nodded again, "Yes of course Scuff!" she said. The young badger looked down slightly and found that for right now all his pride would allow him was a mumbled, "Sorry"; but there was more behind the apology then just the simple word.

From where he had been watching, Tod shook his head, "I really shouldn't have doubted the kid after the quail incident" he said. Copper looked confused at this and glanced over to Tod, "quail incident?". Tod nodded, "Yeah, you see--" and the fox began to go into the tale of how he and Chipi had startled each other that day when Andy first took the puppy out to hunt.

Once he finished, Copper had only one reply. "That was you!". Now it was Tod's turn to look confused, "What?". Copper then admitted that he and even Chief had heard this story before, only they had heard it from the perspective of a little spaniel puppy. "Hmm" Tod chuckled when Copper was done, "and she told you I attacked her".

Copper grinned, "Well no, that's what Chief heard when she told the story". Tod nodded, "Oh, he would" he muttered. Copper smirked and decided to let the comment slide. He sighed and the smirk left his face as he looked over at Binx's cut leg that was wobbling as the young fox stood on it. "He didn't know" Copper said, "I mean--he didn't mean to--". Tod's face set hard and he just nodded.

Suddenly the two friend's conversation was halted as the injured leg Binx was wobbling on actually gave out, causing the young fox to fall. "Binx!" Chipi gasped. She moved forward and caught the young fox as he fell. Tod immediately didn't care about the best way to manage getting across the yard, he just rushed forward to his son's side. 


	19. Explinations

Chapter 19 

"Can ya help him doc?" Amos asked for about the hundredth time. The doctor sighed and glanced up from where he was working on mending Chief's leg. "Mr. Slade, you're going to have to be a little more patient with me. Your dog will be fine, I promise; in fact he's doing better than you are at the moment, Just give me time to bandage the leg properly and calm down!". Amos nodded and forced himself to have a seat.

From where he sat over in a chair by the corner, Andy shook his head. "I just don't get it Mr. Slade, Chipi would never...I mean...the dog's not vicious...".

"Ya sure about that!" Amos snapped back from his seat, somewhat harshly. He then sighed, "I'm sorry boy...I know, that pup of yours is as well mannered and obedient as any I've seen, and Chief aint the kind ta go causin' trouble with puppies...I, I can't make head or tails of it either!".

Just then a yowl of pain interrupted the conversation, Chief had awoken as the doctor tied the last part of his bandage. "Well" the doctor said from over near the table, which is where they had set Chief for treatment, "his legs pretty well set for now, I'm just gonna run some of this medicine over ta the widow's place and then I'll be back to check on our little patient" he said, petting Chief as the old hound stared melodramatically down at his leg and began licking it in self pity.

Amos looked confused, "The widow? What's she need the medicine for? Last I heard her cow was fine". The doctor smiled amused, "Oh no, it's not for Abigail this time" he said, "It seems Chief here aint the only animal what got hurt, a little fox cub got his leg torn up pretty bad". Amos nodded distractedly, "Yeah, I saw Chief chasin' the little scoundrel around the yard" he said in a dismissive way, although the doctor's next statement perked his interest.

"Yeah, well, the widow's taken it upon herself to nurse the little thing back to health, and given how I saw her previously adopted fox hanging around the house, I'll wager it's his cub". Here the doctor gave a laugh, "Yes sir, Widow Tweed seems ta be out ta provide aid to the whole family, well I best stop chatterin' and get this medicine over ta the widow and that fox cub, be back", and with that, he headed towards the door.

As the doctor left, Amos just sat there in shock for a moment, "I should have known" he whispered, then louder "It's all that widow and her adopted fox's fault! again!".

Andy looked confused, "The widow's fault? How?". Amos shook his head, "Sometime a bit before last year (A/N: I'm guessing) that meddlin' widow took in a fox cub. The blasted thing caused nothin' but trouble since the day it came, it even almost killed Chief and was responsible for both of us breakin' our legs!".

"It tried to kill Chief and made you both break your legs?" Andy asked skeptically. Amos shrugged, "in one form or another, yes!". Andy shook his head, "Well ya can't blame it's cub for today, Chief was the one chasin' it". Amos nodded, "Yeah, and what trouble was it causin' in my yard that Chief stopped, that's what I'd like to know!". Andy shook his head again.

"Gee Willagers" he said, thinking. "The poor thing; Why it's only just a baby, and despite what you think I do think Chief has a tendency to overdo his attacks sometimes. I think I'll go see if I got any blankets the widow might need for it" Andy finished, getting up and heading towards the door. As Andy got up, Amos followed him out of the room, "Now don't go wastin' any of yer good fabrics on that disease infested, no good critter!" he said.

As the two humans' voices drifted off as they headed out of the cabin, Chipi peeked her head around to look in at the now almost empty room. Empty that was, with the exception of Chief lying on the table licking his injured paw. Chipi slowly walked further into the room. She was worried about Binx, sure, but things seemed to be going ok over there now that the widow was taking care of him and the doctor was heading over with medicine, and Chipi felt that she owed Chief an explanation.

"Hey, uh, Mr. Chief?" Chipi said hesitantly as she entered the room. Chief looked up from where he was lying on the table. He just looked at Chipi for a bit before answering, "Yeah" he said curtly. Chipi looked off towards the floor and then back at Chief as she continued, "I...I...well, I didn't mean...I'm sorry" she finished, looking down at the floor again.

Chief didn't say anything at first, as he shifted his injured leg over to rest on top of his other one as if moving it away from Chipi to avoid further damage. He stared down at it for a bit, before looking back towards the apologetic puppy standing at the other end of the room. "What got inta ya? Ya get possessed or somethin'!" he asked.

"No" Chipi muttered. She looked back up at Chief again and seemed to stumble with her words, "I...it's just...you...you would have killed him wouldn't you!" she asked suddenly. Chief looked confused, "Killed who?".

"Bi...the fox cub" Chipi corrected herself. If this conversation started out confusing for Chief, it was only getting worse. "Well, I...yeah, I suppose, why?".

"Well I didn't kill you!" was Chipi's answer. Yep, the confusion was definitely getting worse. "and I would hope you never did" Chief replied, "What are you telling me you tried!".

"No" Chipi sighed, "I...it's just, you got your leg hurt, and by the way you made me bit that hard since you wouldn't stop, but Binx would have been killed, so in figuring out the situation I actually did what was best for both". This last statement would have been more confusing for Chief had there not been the addition of one little tidbit of information.

"Binx?" Chief asked. Chipi stood there, shifting uncomfortably, "Y-yeah, it...it's his name". Chief nodded as understanding suddenly dawned, "You know him?" he stated, not really as a question. Chipi nodded. Chief nodded again, "Well at least I aint confused no more" he said.

"Mr. Chief..." Chipi began, but Chief held up his good paw to silence her. "No, no, please. It more than explains for this little mishap. Now that I see the slightly mixed up reasoning behind it, well as them facy folk say, bygones is bygones". Chipi smiled. "and at least it showed you your mistake and you've learned your lesson, aye?" Chief continued.

Now it was Chipi's turn to look confused, "My lesson?" she asked. Chief nodded, "Why certainly, 'bout dropping contact with this little fox cub immediately" he said. Chipi's jaw dropped slightly, "What! Why would I do that!".

"Chipi they're game animals!" Chief said, "Now I can understand if you were naive enough ta start palin' round with one, but surely now you've learned your lesson and today's showed ya your place and...".

"It's shown me that you need ta lighten up!" Chipi countered, "and stop trying to kill my friends". Chief stuttered a bit, was it possible for Chipi to have missed the point entirely! "No, that's not!" he began, but then noticed something else in Chipi's speech, "Wait, did you say friends...as in more than one! How many...!".

"I'm gonna go check up on Binx" Chipi interrupted in the middle of Chief's question, "I checked up on you and you seem ta be fine, now I gotta go make sure he's ok". Chief stared after Chipi as the little spaniel puppy scampered out of the room and towards the cracked front door to head over to the widow's place. The old hound shook his head, "Dang naive kid!" he said.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Chief wasn't all that hard on Chipi after he found out, but keep in mind Chipi's just a puppy. Chief figures she doesn't know any better and she hasn't been hiding this as a secret or anything, it's only been, what, a few days after she first met Binx the gang. 


	20. Checking up and Strange Meetings

Chapter 20 

Widow Tweed was more than grateful for the help Andy provided, the teen even offering to hold little Binx and his leg still while she wrapped it up properly. "Just a little more and...there" the widow said as she tied the last bit of the cloth to bind Binx's injured leg, "a right nice job if I do say so myself" she said, placing her hands on her hips.

Andy chuckled slightly at the widow's self praise and then, turning to Binx, gave the little fox cub a pat on the head, "Yep, you'll probably be just fine" he said soothingly to the little cub. The widow smiled, "Now see Andy" she said, "You know you aint cut out for all this hunting nonsense, you've got to big of a heart towards these poor critters".

Andy sighed, "Mrs. Tweed, you know I'd never hurt one of the young ones, and I don't go out there a shootin' everything I see, but that doesn't mean that I don't see an amount of fun in taking Chipi out to the woods for a hunting trip to gather furs and meat, both of which I do use and therefore it isn't unjustified killing". The widow sighed, "Andy I really don't understand how a sweet kid like yourself can possibly enjoy...".

At that point, the conversation was halted as a slight scratch was heard on the door. Both of the humans in the room turned and watched as Tod poked his head through the crack and cautiously entered. Binx gave a happy little squeak sound at the sight of his father. Widow Tweed smiled, "Well hello there Tod" she said sweetly, bending to pick the fox up. Andy turned to regard the widow, "Tod? Ya--ya named the fox that Mr. Amos was tellin' me about Tod?" he asked with a slight smile as if it amused him in some way.

Widow Tweed nodded, somewhat perplexed, "Why yes? But why on earth...?". Andy shook his head, "Nevermind, I...I just like the name is all" he said. He turned a smile down to where Tod sat in the widow's arms. Andy reached out to take the critter and, while the widow didn't try to stop him, Tod shifted slightly uneasy in the widow's arms. He remembered this human and his hunting stick from the quail incident.

Andy smiled, "Oh don't worry little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya" he said as he gently picked Tod up, "There now" Andy continued as he set Tod to sit comfortably in his folded arms. Tod eventually did ease up and from here he found that he had a better view of where Binx lay on the table. Tod's face creased in worry and Binx immediately tried to reassure him with one of his classic mischievous smiles.

"Oh don't worry 'bout him" Andy said, petting Tod a bit as he saw where the fox's gaze was, "Why Mrs. Tweed here's done a real nice job a fixin' your cub up and I have no doubt he'll pull through just fine". Andy set Tod on the table where Binx was and the fox immediately moved to his son's side checking to make sure Binx was alright. The widow bent down and did her own examination of how the cub was holding up.

"Well, he's gonna be fine I think" she said, "but I think we need some more of that special antiseptic those rangers have down at their station, I'd very much appreciate if you would help me carry some of the boxes" she said to Andy. The teen smiled hesitantly and shifted uncomfortably, "Actually Mrs. Tweed...I...I don't think the rangers are all that fond of me right now, maybe I should".

"Oh nonsense!" the widow exclaimed, "As long as Amos Slade aint with ya you'll be fine, that man just attracts trouble, now come on" she said. Andy sighed and followed the widow out the door, "Ok, but I have a bad feeling about this!" he said as they closed the door behind them.

Through the now opened door to the hallway from the room he was in, Tod noticed Chipi slowly sneak into view. The puppy glanced down unsurely, "Uh, how's he doing?" she asked. Tod smiled, yet before he could reply, Binx beat him to it, "Oh hey Chipi! Come on in" he said. Chipi looked both happy and also a bit confused to see Binx doing so well and in such high spirits. As she made her way into the room, Binx slowly raised himself up to stand on the table, trying to show off to Chipi just how fine he was.

"See" Binx said with a smile, "I'm just fine!". He held his head up and took a few steps across the table to prove his point, unfortunately for him he only got two steps before the pressure on his leg forced him to have to sit down. "Well...still a few kinks...but I'll be prefect tomorrow" he assured as he winced and sat back down. Chipi nodded at all of this information, "Well, as long as you're alright" she said, "I am really glad to see you didn't get killed or nothin' ".

Binx laughed, "Not even close!" he said, waving a paw dismissively as if his entire ordeal with Chief had been a cake walk he had under control the whole time, "It'll take more than that old, loud mouth hound, Chief ta get ta me!". Chipi smiled and shook her head, "Oh, ok" she said. Tod sighed and figured that his son was going to need a lesson in not being overconfident around Chief, Tod himself had made that mistake enough times to know when he was Binx's age.

Just then a slight tapping sound brought everyone's attention over to the nearest window. The little paw of a raccoon could be seen knocking at the window. Binx and Chipi both smiled, "Midnight!" the called together, Midnight's little head soon followed his paw and appeared at the window. He smiled and waved, "We were just checking up" Midnight called through the glass of the window.

"Will you hurry up and pick the lock!" Scuff's annoyed voice shouted from below, "Some of us are getting tired of carrying all your weight!". Binx and Chipi both laughed. "Hey Midnight, you can come on in, the window's unlocked" Binx called. Midnight nodded, "Oh, good" he said.

"What!" Scuff's voice came from below again, "You mean we've been spending an hour figuring out how we were going to get up there and then I had to hold you up all this time and now it's not even necessary!". Midnight pushed the window up and then crawled through onto the ledge. The raccoon then turned and helped pull Scuff up and into the room.

Tod smirked and shook his head as he watched the small little group make their way into the widow's house and then scamper about the floor leaving their dirty little foot prints, the fox wondered slightly if his old caretaker would mind this little intrusion too much.

* * *

Andy sighed as he followed along behind the Widow Tweed carrying a large stack of blankets which was packed on top of some boxes, all of which was packed so high he could barely see over them. From where he stood, leaning against the wall, Amos Slade just shook his head as the widow walked over to get another blanket from one of the Game Preserve associates. "She's turning you into a pack mule, boy, mark my words!" the hunter said, waving his pipe in the teen's direction. Copper stood next to his master and just tilted his head as he raised one ear at this strange sight Andy was quickly becoming, some of the blankets were even draped over his head.

Now Amos Slade being inside of the Game Preserve headquarters was a rare sight indeed, yet the hunter had insisted on coming after pulling it out of the teen where he and the widow were going as they exited the house. Amos insisted he was needed to keep the widow from dragging the boy into any trouble and, after the widow made Amos promise more than once to behave himself and not badger the employees or make any off comments, he had been allowed to go.

"Alrighty" the widow said as she set the last blanket she was holding on top of Andy's stack, "that's the last one. Now the vet assures me that these are all the things we need to take care of an injured young fox cub". Amos shook his head, there was no way any varmit required this much stuff he thought (shoot, dog owners rarely bought this much stuff!) yet Amos refrained from commenting since he had promised.

The widow left Andy standing where he was with the stack and walked over to the desk, ringing the bell. A young employee with brownish/red hair and looking no more than 19 years old stepped out from somewhere in back of the headquarters and walked up to where the Widow Tweed stood at the desk. "Yes mame" he said, "How may I help you?".

"I need the sign out form..." the widow began, yet she didn't get to finish her statement. From the moment the young employee had spoken, Andy had frozen and then quickly shuffled his feet to turn slightly so that he could get a side view over the stack he was holding to the desk at the opposite side of the room. It couldn't be! Andy's eyes widened as he spotted the employee.

"Tarnation!" Andy shouted, suddenly letting go of his stack in surprise and causing the blankets to all fall to the floor as Amos rushed forward and caught one or two of the more important boxes before they hit, he didn't need the widow yelling if anything got broken after all.

Both Amos Slade and the Widow Tweed sent a surprised look Andy's way, yet the teen seemed to not noticed as he rushed forward. "T-Todd!" he asked, looking absolutely taken by surprise.

The employee behind the counter looked just as shocked, "Andy? G-Goodness Gracious! Andy!" he cried. He rushed over and quickly leapt over the side of the counter and rushed over to where Andy stood as Andy himself rushed to meet him in the middle of the room. Immediately the two boys began an exchange of alternate handshakes, claps to the back and even outright hugs every now and then as they excitedly stuttered and tried to bring out actual sentences in their reunion.

The widow still looked confused and Amos Slade could only scratch his head and stare down at Copper in what he assumed was a shared sense of complete bewilderment before turning to regard the scene once more of his apprentice hunter joyfully greeting a Game Preserve employee as if he were a long lost brother.


	21. Satisfied with Hunting, and life goes on

Chapter 21

"And, and remember how old Mrs. Fillabuster would throw those gooey marshmallow thingies of hers at ya whenever ya got too close to her yard!" Todd said with a laugh. Andy laughed, "Yeah, I would'a almost preferred she throw sticks those things were so hard!". The two teens laughed some more. From where he sat in the middle of this little trip down memory lane between the two boys, Copper turned his attention from one to the other. The hound had been gauging this friend of Andy's and was already fond of this bright, upbeat Game Preserve Employee.

Copper's master, though, had a different view entirely. Over where he leaned against the wall, Amos Slade just stared at the little group, his eyes narrowed in either suspicion or just annoyance. The Widow Tweed smiled amused as she walked over to the old hunter who looked like a displeased two-year old who hadn't gotten his way. "Oh now come on!" the Widow said, "Just 'cause Andy's child-hood best friend that he's known since before the boy started kindergarten is a Game Preserve employee is no reason ta get all huffy, I mean really, what does it matter?".

"What does it matter? What does it matter!" Amos said, clearly upset, "It matter tremendously! My apprentice hunter has allegiances on the other side! He's friends with a game animal lovin' Preserve associate! I mean, sure, maybe that's useful sometimes in getting away with stuff, but it's just sick and wrong; wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!".

The widow sighed as she shook her head, "Amos, You're not even making sense". Amos just remained where he was, leaning against the wall and muttering. "And besides" Widow Tweed continued, "Even you have to admit the boy doesn't seem that bad, why look, even your dog Copper likes him". Amos muttered some more as his eyes narrowed further.

Widow Tweed sighed, Amos Slade hating the game preserve workers was like a force of nature that would never change, just like the game preserve workers always having to be on Amos' case to make sure he stayed within the boundaries of the law when hunting. "Well, come on" the widow said, "Let's get this stuff back so we can get that little fox cub back on his feet".

Amos shook his head, "Most useless mission ever". Widow Tweed turned and aimed a sharp look at the hunter, "Watch it...". As the two adults walked by, Andy turned and smiled at them, "Hey Mr. Amos, have you met Todd, he's my childhood best friend, he...". Amos plowed past him and out the door, hardly stopping, "yes" he muttered.

The Widow Tweed followed quickly on the hunter's tail, "Amos Slade you get back here and introduce yourself proper to Andy's friend!" Andy looked confused, "Mr. Amos? Hmm, what with him?" he asked. Todd sighed, "Mr. Amos Slade huh? Yeah, I've heard a lot about him". Andy smiled, "Oh Mr. Amos' reputation is half talk" he said as he and his friend exited the Game Preserve building with Copper following right behind.

"Mrs. Tweed, hold up!" Todd called and jogged ahead to catch up to the widow. "Since I'm coming along, why don't you let me help you carry some of that stuff" the teen offered. "Oh well, that's might kind of ya" the widow said as Todd took some of the stuff from up top even before the widow had answered to accept his help.

"I'll help too!" Andy called, rushing up and taking some more of the stuff. The Widow Tweed laughed, "Well don't you two just make the perfect little helping team together!" she declared with a smile. Todd and Andy glanced at each other and smiled. "Yeah I guess we do" Todd said. "You may not know this, Mrs. Tweed" Andy said, "but back when we were growing, me and Todd here were and unstoppable duo of helpfulness for the town".

Todd laughed, "Sure were, why when we were in the fourth grade we delivered an ice box up to Mr. Pitch once by pulling it on our bikes. His store was on top of the biggest hill in town". Widow Tweed looked shocked, "Gracious! That sounds awfully dangerous for you boys to have been attempting!". Todd and Andy shrugged, "Yeah".

"Our mothers chewed us out plenty for it when we got home" Todd said, "but it was really something!". Andy smiled and nodded, somewhat sadly, "Yep, our last big adventure". Todd's smile fell at this, and he smiled somewhat sadly himself, "Yep". The Widow looked confused, "Well I don't get it, what do you mean it was your last big adventure?".

Andy sighed, "Well you see Mrs. Tweed, it was just a little bit after that that my poor mother passed away. Poor Pa just couldn't handle the stress of livin' in that town where everyone just kept talking about her anymore, so that winter we moved to a cabin out in the woods nearer where Pa's side of the family lived. Pa was goin' ta teach me to hunt when I was older, but I never learned much, him still bein' so depressed about Ma and all...that's why after he passed away I came ta see if Mr. Amos would teach me, he'd promised Pa once before we left that if I ever needed any huntin' training all Pa had to do was bring me down out of town to his cabin and Mr. Amos would show me everything".

Widow Tweed looked thoughtful, "Oh, well golly, I heard about some nice, kind woman within town whom everyone loved passing away, but I never heard nothin' on her family or nothin'...I'm sorry Andy" she said. The teen smiled and waved his hand dismissively, "Oh that's alright Mrs. Tweed". The widow shook her head again, "Tarnation, but it must a been hard for you two when you found out what each other's job had become!".

Andy and Todd both looked confused, "What'dya mean?" Andy asked. "Well I mean that...well, Todd here you are trying to protect these critters and...ta heard that Andy's job includes killin' critters, I mean I know not the animals in the preserve, but still, well...it must a been hard". Andy and Todd both chuckled a bit.

"Well Mrs. Tweed, I'll tell ya" Todd said, "I weren't exactly none to thrilled ta hear that Andy's father's side of the family had pulled him into accepting the hunting life style, but I'm not all that surprised and after the first initial bad feelin' bout it, I'm now completely fine with it. I mean I know Andy and I know that he aint gonna ruthlessly kill animals for no reason. Plus I know he'll keep any hunting dogs a his outside the Game Preserve fence".

The widow looked seriously thoughtful after this. Andy smirked at the last bit of Todd's sentence, "Boy I hope they don't write down offenses at the Game Preserve Office" he muttered to himself.

As the little group finally reached the Widow Tweed's house, Amos broke off with Copper following and began walking back towards his home to check up on Chief. The boys followed the widow inside with the boxes of stuff for Binx. The widow told Todd to just go on ahead into the room where Binx was with the stuff and she and Andy would be there shortly. "Alrighty" Todd answered and then walked into the room. Andy turned to regard the widow over his small pile, "Yes Mrs. Tweed?" he asked.

The widow sighed, "Andy, your friend really brought into perspective some stuff about this business of your hunting and all". Andy frowned slightly, afraid of where the widow was heading with this. Was she going to be even harsher about his hunting? The widow sighed again, "Andy, I...I still don't understand what you men see in this sport, but...I want you to know that, if you decide to do this...I'll still stand behind you and support you".

Andy just stood there for a moment to let the widow's words register, then a pleasantly surprised smile spread across his face, "Ya...ya mean you don't mind if I hunt!...and if I teach Chipi to be a hunting dog!". The widow smiled, "Not if that's what you want dear" she said. "Oh Mrs. Tweed!" Andy exclaimed, letting go of the boxes he was holding in his attempt to go and hug the old woman.

Todd rushed forward from the room and caught the boxes. "Andy! For goodness sakes watch it, a little foxes health depends upon those boxes" he said, not sounding angry, just jokingly annoyed. Andy smiled, "right, sorry" he said. He then turned back to the widow, "I'll tell Mr. Amos the good news tomorrow" he said giving her a grateful smile, "and thanks".

The widow smiled, "You're welcome honey" she said as they entered the room, "now lets go make sure Tod's little cub is doing alright". Andy's friend, Todd, raised his head up with a confused look on his face, "My what?". Andy laughed, "Not you, Mrs. Tweed named the fox Tod" he explained with a grin as he pointed to the couch which the fox, Tod, was currently hiding under due to the presence of this intruder. The teen glanced under the couch at the fox, "Oh" he said.

The widow chuckled, "Sorry dear, didn't mean to confused you" she said, she then noticed the small little animal foot prints all over her polished wood floor. "What in tarnation!" she said, putting her hands on her hips as she studied the mess. Widow Tweed bent down a bit to glance at Tod, "Did you have friends over?" she asked; and had the old woman not know any better, she could have sworn she saw her fox shake his head and point to the table where his son, Binx and the puppy Chipi were. 


End file.
